


Snow Storm

by KainVixenheim



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers jumping to the wrong conclusions, Father!Loki, I tried to give it a happy ending, Loki Is Good, Loki refuses to tell anyone anything, Sort of confused what these are, The Major Character Death is only kinda, Un betaed, even me, first fic on AO3, i think thats it, i'm as confused as you are, not bad though, odin's a jerk, oh yeah - I think Jack has some kind of MPD, probably, probably mistakes, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 65
Words: 30,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainVixenheim/pseuds/KainVixenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't the spirit that every thought he was. </p><p>He was also Jokul Frosti, the son of Loki. </p><p>One day whilst creating a snow storm over New York the Avengers come to investigate. When they see Jack apparently setting a blizzard on their city he gets taken for an ice villain. </p><p>Where's Jack's uncle when he needs him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack’s POV

Jack floated above New York. Now that he was here he could understand why Mother Nature had told him that this place needed a blizzard. The balance here was all wrong, something had been protecting the city from the lesser elements so now there would need to be a storm in order to even things out. Jack understood this, he really did. But that did not mean that he enjoyed causing a storm that could potentially injure or even kill the city’s inhabitants. 

“Wind!” Jack called out to his friend. “You know what to do.”

The Wind did know, for after briefly spinning around Jack it plunged down to the city below where it became harsh and strong and cold. Giving warning of the coming storm to any who would think to listen. 

Jack watched the Wind’s progress, nodding as he observed the Wind drive any and all humans inside. Just because his father was Loki Odenson did not mean that Jack wanted to harm humans as his father had not a year before. 

Satisfied that the wind had done its job, Jack lifted his Sheppard’s Crook, calling the first of the storm clouds to gather above.  
Jack watched silently, building up the clouds even as he allowed them to start the first snowfall this storm would contain. To start with the snow was gentle and Jack felt a pang of guilt as he saw many of the children in the houses below looking out of their windows, expressions filled with pure wonder. He was a guardian, he was supposed to protect the children, not give them cause to fear him. But he was also the Spirit of Winter, he was also Jokul Frosti, Asgardian God of Winter, not just Jack Frost the Guardian of fun.  
As night fell Jack continued to strengthen the storm, the snowfall growing heavier, covering everything in a blanket of white. But Jack – Jokul – knew this would not be enough.

Jokul called out to the Wind, telling it to blow through the city like a gale whilst at the same time Jokul raised his staff to darken the clouds overhead. The snow thickened, the Wind blew it careening around New York.

Jokul watched

Now that he had started the storm Jokul knew that it would continue unaided. Jokul did not need to watch it run its course. But he knew that he would watch it anyway. Even though he as Jokul the part of him that was Jack made it impossible to abandon the city, even if he could do nothing. That was why Bunny was always getting annoyed about the blizzard of ’68. Even though it had been Jokul’s work Bunny had only seen Jack commanding the snow to fall. 

He knew that the next day the sun would not be able to penetrate the thick cloud cover, it would leave the city cloaked it a sort of perpetual Twilight. Jokul did not care. Jack worried for the children.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony’s POV

Tony was annoyed. He liked sleeping. He did not like being woken in the middle of the night by Jarvis to find out that Fury was re-instating the Avengers

He did not know why Fury had decided to do this now, especially at this time of night. So as he suited up into his Ironman suit Tony resolved to give the one-eyed man a piece of his mind.

Tony noticed that the wind was howling and the snow storm seemed to be getting worse. 

“Wonderful” he grumbled to himself before “Jarvis, activate the heater coils.”

“Of course Sir” Jarvis replied and Tony nodded to himself as he felt the suit heat up as he flew towards the SHIELD helicarrier.

Tony arrived at the SHIELD helicarrier to see that he was the last to get there. He could have understood if it was just Black Widow and Hawk Eye being there but it annoyed him that the others had managed to beat his suit. Tony paused, there was someone missing. 

“Where’s Goldylocks?” He asked.

“You’re late Stark, sit down.” Fury said sharply. “Thor had business in Asgard so was unable to come, but he will be a part of the team when he returns.”

Tony smirked at Fury under his helmet and moved to sit with the rest of the team.

Fury looked around, his single eye lingering to glare at Tony. Tony fought the urge to laugh.

“I’ve called you back here because of some readings SHIELD has recently picked up.”

Bruce frowned. “What sort of readings?” He asked. 

“I’m sure you have all noticed the snow storm gentlemen. We have reason to believe that it is artificial.”

Tony interrupted. “Artificial?” He asked. “The storm built up in a normal way.”

Fury glared at him. “We began picking up readings similar to those we detected when Loki came to earth early yesterday afternoon.”

“What? Loki?” Steve sounded shocked. “If we’re dealing with Loki shouldn’t we wait for Thor to return?”

“Shortly after the signal was detected the first signs of the storm began.” Tony sighed. It seemed that Fury was very determined to answer no questions till he had finished with the brief. “The signal has been getting stronger and is currently situated directly above the Statue of Liberty.”

Steve sighed. “I take it you called in the team to investigate?”

Fury stared at Steve for a short while before replying. “Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jack’s POV

Jack was sitting on top of the statue of liberty. He was bored. He really wanted to go visit Jamie, or perhaps start a snowball fight with the kids in New York. But he knew that wouldn’t happen. He couldn’t leave the city till the snow storm dissipated and he doubted any of the kids would be outside or even awake at this time of night. Jack sighed. He hated being bored. 

Jack glanced up, then froze. He blinked. He had to be imagining things. Why on earth was a . . . Okay, Jack didn’t know what the metal humanoid was, but what was it doing? Jack tilted his head to one side. For some reason the metal man seemed to be looking at him.

“Who are you?” Jack blinked. The metal man could speak. “Why did you attack New York?”

Jack frowned. Was it talking to him? It did seem to be. But that was impossible. Not even machines could see him. Machines couldn’t believe.

Shrugging, Jack decided to ignore the metal man. He tilted his head to one side to listen to the Wind. It was whispering that there were some power lines on the other side of the icy that the snow was going to bring down soon. Jack couldn’t stop the event from happening but he could at least prevent anyone from being hurt. 

The Wind swirled around him, showing him where to go, Jack shifted, ready to jump from his pearch when – 

“DANGER” The Wind suddenly yelled in his ear.

Jack turned his head towards the metal man, his staff raised to fight as a beam of energy narrowly missed him, striking the statue by his foot. Jokul glared.

“Look kid.” The man of metal was speaking to him. “I asked you a question.” The man of metal had raised his arm as though to fire another shot at him. “Now stop the storm.”

Jokul’s glare intensified. How dare this man think to command the Elements. “Who are you?” He demanded.

“I’m Ironman of the Avengers. Now are you going to tell be your name or do I get to play name the Ice Villain?”

Jokul hissed. This was the Man of Iron? He’d heard his Uncle’s stories about the metal super hero, but why was he attacking Jokul?

Jokul twisted his face into a snarl. “Sometimes I go by Jokul Frosti.”

“Frosty the Snowman?” the Man of Iron asked. “Cool”

Jokul glared. He hated that snowman. He could no longer say his name without making people think of a cheery cartoon any more. Now what had his Uncle said the Man of Iron’s name was? Oh, right – 

“I do not appreciate the nicknames Tony Stark.”

Jokul could have sworn the Man of Iron was laughing at him fron under his mask.

“I hope you don’t think that makes you special kid.” The Man of Iron taunted. “My identity isn’t really all that big a secret.”

Jack rolled his eyes. Why did he even care? Though it was unusual that an abult could see him, he had work to do. He did not have time to be offended by some man in an iron suit.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun.

“Hey Wind!” he called, ignoring how Ironman jumped at the loud noise. “Do you want to play a game?” 

“What are you talking about Frosty?” Ironman asked. But Jack didn’t listen. Instead flashing a cheeky grin as the Wind gave the affirmative.

“Its called tag. I run. You follow. I don’t let you catch me.” Jack would have loved to be able to see the man’s face at that. Ah well, he would live.

Ironman snorted. “Bit bipolar aren’t you kid?”

Jack laughed. “Never said I wasn’t. You game?”

In answer Ironman rushed Jack. Jack grinned, like Ironman could take him by surprise. He put his head to one side slightly and called out quietly.

“Wind.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tony’s POV

Tony didn’t really know what to think of this ‘Jokul Frosti’. One moment the kid was completely hostile and the next he wanted to play a game of tag.

Well. Tony thought. There’s no way I’m going to lose a game of tag to a 16 year old kid, especially one who’s stuck at the top of the statue of liberty, it wasn’t as if the kid would be able to run away very fast.

He activated his thrusters and headed straight for the kid. The boy didn’t move. Instead, the kid raised an eyebrow and spoke a single word. 

“Wind.”

All of a sudden Tony felt it. The wind. Blowing against him, knocking his off course, knocking him backwards even.

“Jarvis!” He yelled. “What’s going on?”

“Sir! Energy attack of unknown origins.”

Frosty just laughed. “Easy there Ironman. I didn’t say ‘go’ yet.”

Tony glared at the kid. “How did you do that?” He demanded. He couldn’t see any technology. Goldylocks would have called it magic, but magic didn’t exist.

The kid smirked at him. “I asked a friend.” He said simply. As though that explained everything.

Tony aimed at the boy. He didn’t really want to shoot the kid but it was becoming clear that the boy might be able to pose a threat. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could do so –

“So are we playing tag or what?”

Tony blinked. “Err . . . sure?”

Frosty grinned. “You’re it!” He crowed.

And jumped off of his perch.

Tony’s eyes widened and he dived to catch the falling boy.

Only to stop short when Frosty pulled out of his dive and flew through the air like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Tony shook his head. The kid must be smarter than Tony had given him credit for, he must be using some sort of cloaking device to hide whatever technology he had used to manipulate the wind, the same technology he now appeared to be using to fly. 

“Get back here kid!” Tony yelled, charging after the laughing boy. “This isn’t a game.” Tony decided to ignore the fact that he had accepted the boy’s game of tag.

Tony grit his teeth. Whatever tech the boy was using, it was good. Tony would have liked to be able to look at the thing himself, maybe he would when they confiscated it from the kid. His suit could hardly keep pace with the boy. Tony groaned, if he kept going like this then he was going to lose the kid entirely.

“Hawkeye” He called over the coms, frustrated that he was having to resort to using the team.

“Ironman. Given up on going solo have we?” came Clint’s reply.

Tony snorted. “Target looks to be about sixteen. White hair, headed your way.”

“I can’t see anyone, let alone some white haired kid.” Clint told him.

Tony sighed. “Look up, he’s flying.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jack’s POV

Jack laughed. This was fun. It had been ages since anyone new had seen him. Granted, he had his suspicions that it was unlikely to be a good thing that Ironman could see him. But so what? This was fun.

Sure Ironman’s suit would have been far behind if Jack was actually trying to run away. But he wasn’t, this was a game of tag, it wouldn’t be as fun if there weren’t a few close calls. 

The Wind was trying to tell Jack hat aggravating the local hero’s was unlikely to be a good thing, but Jack didn’t really care. It was unlikely that they would be able to hurt him, besides, he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Jack! Arrow!” The Wind screamed in his ear.

Jack’s eyes widened as he tried to turn and avoid the projectile but he was too late. The arrow only skimmed his arm which would normally have left him completely unfazed. Normal did not include exploding arrows.

The Wind momentarily lost its grip on Jack and he felt himself plumment a good ten meters from where he had been flying before.

Once the Wind had managed to stop his descent Jack looked around himself warily. He knew that Pitch could use arrows but he had not known that he could make ones which could explode.

He glanced up. Realised that Iron man had almost caught up to him and decided it would be a good thing for him to hit the ground. Ironman would be unlikely to be expecting that so he could still win his game of tag and Pitch wouldn’t be able to get as clear of a shot if Jack was below the line of buildings. 

When his feet touched the ground Jack felt the frost begin to cover the tarmac. Jack quickly pulled in his powers and began running along the street to find a suitable hiding place. 

The alleyway he chose was dark, Jack pulled up his hood so as to hide his blinding white hair. He watched as Ironman flew down to street level, noting with no small sense of satisfaction that the man seemed to have no idea where Jack had disappeared off to. Jack grinned, this was a fun game, albeit more like hide and seek than tag at the moment.

Jack turned, now that he was hiding in the shadows he knew that it would be easier for Pitch to find him. Jack knew he was going to have to be careful about how he played this.

Jack pressed himself against the wall, constantly looking around himself to try and tell if Pitch was sneaking up on him whilst listening to Ironman to make sure the man had not found him yet.

“Hawkeye!” Ironman yelled, making Jack jump and turn towards him. “Where’d the boy go?”

Another man walked up to Tony. Was that this ‘Hawkeye’? The new man shrugged at Ironman. “Don’t know Stark, I hit him with an exploding arrow but he seems to have gotten away anyway.”

Jack blinked. This ‘Hawkeye’ was the one who had shot him. The restrained himself from hitting himself in the head. Of course he was! His uncle had already told him about his teammate who was amazing with a bow and arrow, he should have realised immediately. Ah well, at least he knew he didn’t have to worry about Pitch now. 

He flashed a grin at his uncle’s teammates, not that they could see him, and turned to leave. Jack wasn’t going to risk a confrontation with the entire Avengers team. He was just going to have to risk not watching this storm run its course.

Huh> Wait, the storm. Jack looked up into the sky. The snow clouds were still present, but it wasn’t snowing anymore and the Wind was no longer blowing through the city like a gale.

“Wind . . .” He warned his friend and felt it blow apologetically against his skin. Jack knew the Wind had had good intentions but the storm needed to continue.

Jokul reached into his icy core and allowed some energy to leak out, just enough to influence the clouds to start snowing again.

“Kid! Stop freezing everything!”

Jokul swung around, eyes narrowed, ready to fight with his staff raised towards the sound of the Man of Iron’s voice. Only to be hit with one of the Man of Iron’s energy beams.

Jokul registered shock, then pain as Winter cried out in outrage at its spirit being attacked.

Then there was nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Thor POV

Thor stood in his father’s throne room, looking up at the all father. 

“Father.” He called. “Why have you called me to Asgard, I am needed in Midgard.”

His father looked down at him. “Thor, now that your brother Loki is no longer on Midgard there is no reason for you to need to visit it.”

“But father. The humans need me. They face disaster every day. Even now Fury of SHIELD has called me to face an unknown threat.”

The All father stared at him long and hard. “The humans have survived their ‘great disasters’ before, they will do so again. This threat has nought to do with Asgard. You shall not go.”

“No father!” Thor called. “You cannot control me forever. I am needed on Midgard more so than on Asgard. I shall go to Midgard.”

“Thor!” His father thundered. “This is not a time for arguments. You shall not go to Midgard. Heimdallr shall not let you cross the Bifrost.”

“Father!” Thor shouted, equally outraged. “You have called me back to Asgard to trap me here?!”

Oden looked down at his son. “That is not what I have done my son. You are free to leave. Only Midgard is denied to you, and only that till you have gotten over your foolish obsession with mortals.”

Thor glared. “You have always allowed Jokul to remain on Midgard, he spends more time there than he does in Asgard!”

His father’s glare deepened. “You are not my Grandson. Jokul is the God of Winter. He is needed on Midgard to allow the seasons to change. You are the Prince of Asgard. You are needed here to allow your people to feel safe. There will be no more arguments. You shall stay.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jack POV

Jack didn’t move. It wasn’t that he couldn’t. He just suspected that the moment he let the Avengers know he was awake then there would be some very awkward question to answer. Questions he knew he was going to refuse to answer.

Instead he lay listening to the sounds around him as he tried to figure out just where he had wound up this time. 

“Is he awake yet?” Ah. That voice sounded suspiciously like the one that had belonged to Hawkeye. 

“Not yet Clint.” Okay, so he didn’t recognise that one. “I’m surprised the boy is even alive. He’s so cold I would have though he was dead.” 

Huh, so they didn’t know who he was. How had they seen him then?

“It doesn’t matter Bruce.” So there was a girl as well. Bruce? Why was that name familiar? Oh, now he remembered. His uncle had said that Bruce was the name of some sort of ‘formidable green beast’. The man hadn’t sounded like a beast. 

“Natasha.” Now Hawkeye was speaking again. “It does matter. If the kid can survive something like that, what else is he capable of?” The man let out a harsh bark of laughter. “We already know he can fly!” 

The woman – Natasha – spoke again. “Very well, but I doubt that is the sort of conversation we should be having before the prisoner.”

Bruce laughed at that. “Probably not, but he’s already heard enough.”

“What?” Natasha sounded surprised. “I thought the kid was asleep.”

Jack could almost hear the shrug in Bruce’s next words. “He was when you asked before. He’s been faking sleep for about a minute now.”

Jack opened his eyes. “How did you know?” He asked.

A man in a white lab coat, he assumed it was Bruce, smiled at him. “Kid, I’m not an idiot. You’ve been fidgeting ever since you woke up.”

Jack pouted. “I thought I was doing a good job of staying still.”

Bruce laughed at that and Jack sat up. He blinked as he looked around himself, the light temporarily blinding him as he took in his surroundings. 

He reached out instinctively for his staff only to stop as he frowned. 

“Where’s my staff?” He asked.

He thought it was a reasonable question, though from the looks on their faces they didn’t agree with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Clint’s POV

Clint looked at the boy. The staff had obviously been the kid’s weapon. Surely he didn’t think he was just going to get it back so easily. He looked at Natasha and Bruce and sighed, the two obviously weren’t going to tell the kid.

“Your staff has been locked away.” He told the boy

The boy frowned. “Why would you do that?” He asked.

Clint blinked. “Well . . . It’s your weapon isn’t it?”

The boy nodded slowly. “I think that anyone can knock someone over the head with a wooden stick.” The boy made it sound obvious.

Clint glared at the teenager. “Fine. Whatever. You made your point. Now what’s your name so we don’t have to keep calling you kid?”

The kid raised an eyebrow. “I did tell Ironman my name, you know that right.”

Bruce sighed at that. “Maybe, but you chose the wrong person to tell. Why do you think he uses nicknames all the time, he couldn’t remember a person’s name if his life depended on it.”

The kid laughed and jumped off the hospital bed, balancing on the balls of his bare feet. Clint noticed that the boy looked like he might run off at the slightest opening. “As I told Tony, sometimes I go by Jokul Frosti, but you can call me Jack.”

Clint blinked. How had Jack managed to get his name from Jokul? Apparently Natasha agreed with him on that as she asked him that very same question.

Jack laughed. “Jokul Frosti’s my birth name. Jack is the one I chose to use.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t make any sense kid.”

Jack pouted. “Why not?” The boy asked.

Clint sighed. “Because we find it very unlikely that the villain actually chose to give us his real name.”

Jack – or was it Jokul? – looked confused at that and tipped his head slightly to one side. “Ironman said that to, but I don’t think I’m a villain.”

Natasha seemed to be displaying her short temper. “Then why, Jack, did you see fit to create a Blizzard and attack New York?”

Jack grinned and Clint felt a rush of anger, the kid was treating this like it was a game! “I don’t know what you mean. I have never attacked New York.”

Bruce looked as though he was trying desperately not to just ‘hulk out’ on the boy. “Look. We already know that you created the blizzard. That you’re still fuelling it. Oh yeah, now that you’re awake could you possibly turn the snow storm off?”

Jack’s eyes widened it what was obviously fake ignorance. “But I thought that was why you took my staff away – no staff equals no power right?”

Clint sighed. This conversation was just going in circles. “You just want your staff back don’t you kid?”

Jack nodded. “Yep. My dad gave me that staff. It has sentimental values.”

Clint’s eyes narrowed. Finally, they were getting somewhere. “And just who is your dad kid?”

Jack grinned. “My dad is Loki Odenson, or Leufreyson. Whichever you want to call him really.”

There was a stunned silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack’s POV

Wow. Jack had known that the Avenger’s reaction was unlikely to be good at the mention of who his father was. But he had to say he had not expected such as fast reaction. After a moment of silence Natasha had jumped him and pinned him to the ground. Clint had handcuffed him and dragged him through the Helicarrier to what appeared to be a specially designed cell that Bruce had run ahead to open. Jack had to admit, their reaction had been very fast. If a little over the top. It wasn’t as if he had been anything but friendly to them. And they had knocked him out!

For now Jack was sitting on the floor of his brand new cell sulking. He was so bored, he couldn’t even create his mini frost patterns, the guards had shocked him when he had tried that. It wasn’t as if he had been trying to escape. 

He probably could have broken out of the room, but he knew better than to try and use his powers without his staff. It wasn’t that he couldn’t access them, it was just that they became rather unpredictable when he couldn’t fully control them. They tended to be wild and violent. Not a good combination when you were trying to convince your captives that you meant no harm.

Of course there were other things that he could try. Like his father, Jack knew how to change his form into different animals though he had never quite gotten the hang of manipulating his human form. If he could get close enough to the guards then he would be able to use his ‘fun’ magic on them, although admittedly it was less ‘fun’ magic and more ‘mind controlling’ magic. 

But he didn’t really want to do that. So instead Jack chose to wait, his fingers twitching as he vainly tried to relieve his boredom whilst not giving the guards the idea that he was trying to escape. It wasn’t working. Jack was as bored as it was possible for him to be, and it was getting worse. He really wanted to get out of this cage. 

Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall of the strange cell. Intending to at least try to get some sleep. Then maybe Sandy would be able to find him and that would mean a rescue. Yeah . . . Rescue sounded good. 

There was a raping sound on the glass . . . so much for sleeping.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the man, an eyebrow rising as he tried to suppress his amusement

He did not however do the same thing for his curiosity.

“So how did you lose your eye?”


	10. Chapter 10

Steve’s POV

Steve stood in the doorway as he watched Fury walk right up to the glass of the cell and rap on it with his knuckles.

The prisoner, Jack or Jokul or whoever he was seemed to be asleep.

The boy opened his eyes and Steve watched as the boy raised an eyebrow as he took Fury in. 

“So how did you lose your eye?”

Steve choked back a laugh at the kid’s question. He had heard from Tony that the boy seemed to treat everything like a game but he hadn’t thought it would be as bad as asking Fury that question. Even if Steve admitted he had often wanted to ask the same thing.

Fury glared at the boy. “That information is unimportant. What I want to know is what your motives were for attacking New York Lokison.”

Steve blinked in surprise He would have thought that the boy might be intimidated by that, but the kid was actually laughing at Fury. No one laughed at Fury. It just wasn’t done. 

When the kid had finally managed to get his laughter under control he looked up at Fury, his face bursting with mirth. 

“Man. What did I ever do to you guys?” He asked

“Cast a blizzard on the city. Which, by the way, still hasn’t stopped.”

Steve noticed that the boy didn’t seem all that surprised by that fact. “Yeah. You’re kind of lucky it was just me that attacked.”

Steve blinked. “What?” He asked the kid. “Why are we lucky that it was ‘just’ you?”

The boy stared at him. As though trying to think of something. Steve shifted uncomfortably he didn’t really like having the undivided attention of the boy.

The kid snapped his fingers and pointed a pale finger in his direction. “Steve Rogers right?” He asked. “A.K.A. Captain America.”

Steve crossed his arms. “What about it?” He asked.

The kid opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Fury. “I asked you a question kid. What were your motives for attacking New York? Was it some sort of twisted revenge for when we took down your father?”

The boy turned to Fury. “My name isn’t kid, its Jack.”

Fury glared at Jack. “You’re avoiding the question.”

Jack nodded, a grin spreading across his face. “Yep.” He said simply.

Steve sighed. He had a feeling that Jack was going to be very stubborn, at least where Fury was concerned. He really didn’t like how Jack kept looking back at him. 

“What?” He asked, beginning to get annoyed.

Jack winced. “Err . . . Sorry?” He said, well, he phrased it as more of a question.

Steve blinked. “What about?”

Jack seemed to be trying to shrink back against the wall, maybe he was hoping that he would be able to just go through it. Steve wouldn’t have put it past him, Jack was a son of Loki after all. 

“Well . . .” Jack trailed off before taking a deep breath and starting again. “I’m really sorry I froze you I didn’t really know what I was doing. I was actually trying to pull you out of the water.”


	11. Chapter 11

Thor’s POV

Thor was pacing his room as he tried to think of how he was going to get back to Midgard. He had to admit it was times like these when he wished that Loki was still on his side. His brother, or adopted brother, always had a plan. Though most of the time it would simply get them into trouble. 

Thor really wished his brother had not turned evil on them. He missed his brother. 

A guard came into the room then and Thor looked up.

“Your father has summoned you.” The guard told him.

Thor nodded and followed the guard to the throne room

Within the room Oden sat on his throne whilst Thor’s mother stood beside him. Thor noticed with a jolt of surprise that Loki was also in the room, though his hands were cuffed and he was still wearing his gag. 

“Father!” He called out. “To what purpose have you summoned me here?”

Oden turned to him. “You must return to Midgard immediately.” He told Thor.

Thor laughed. “What?” He asked. “I thought I wasn’t allowed on Midgard. I thought the humans did not need my help?” His tone was accusatory

Oden did not give any reaction to Thor’s statement. “You are not going to Midgard to help the mortals.”

“So is it not enough that I am not allowed to go and help them. I must stand next to them and watch them die and you would still not let me do anything.”

Thor was aware of Loki behind him. His once brother seemed to be laughing, finding joy at his plight. 

“No Thor” His mother spoke now. “There is another reason we are sending you to Midgard. Loki will go with you.”

Thor stared at his mother in horror. It wasn’t that he did not want Loki to join him, but he did not think he could trust his brother not to attack the humans as he had done before his imprisonment. 

“Thor.” Thor turned back to Oden at the sound of his name. “There is a reason we are sending you. A reason we feel we can trust Loki with this situation.”

Loki walked up next to Thor. Thor blinked and looked to his brother who had raised his hand as Thor had seen human children do when they wished to speak.

Oden waved a hand at his son. “Speak Loki.” He said, Thor watched as his brother’s gag dissolved into thin air.

Loki smirked. “As flattered as I am Oden.” Thor looked at his brother sadly, Loki still spoke his father’s name with contempt. “I would like to tell you that I would never make a truce with you. Thought you might want to know that.”

“Even if your son’s life is what is at risk?” Oden’s voice was soft and calm.

Loki hissed. “You would dare to threaten an innocent child? He has no part of this. You shall leave him alone.”

“No my son.” Oden looked, almost sad. Thor began to worry. What had gone wrong that his father needed Loki to help them? “I do not threaten your son. I have decided that it would be best for you to help with the finding to her. He has disappeared from Heimdallr’s sight.”

“No . . .” Loki sounded horrified. Thor found himself agreeing. Jokul was nothing but a boy. What had happened to him?

“Yes.” Oden clarified. “He vanished early this morning during a blizzard. But whilst the blizzard should have run its course under his care Jokul vanished and the storm has run wild. We fear the cause is the anger of Winter. Something has happened to make Jokul unable to do his duty. You shall go to Midgard to find out what has happened and you shall see to it that it shall be reversed.”

“Yes father.” Thor said. He would ensure that his nephew was safe. Whoever had hurt Jokul would pay for what they had done.

Loki did not say anything but from his expression Thor could tell that even if they did not let his brother go Loki would likely break out of Asgard and hunt the perpetrator down for himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony’s POV

They’d all heard the now. The reason that Caps had been frozen had been Frosty. But did that make him friend or Foe? Had he meant to remove Cap from the war or had he meant to save the man’s life? The kid’s story was a mess. What little he did tell them contradicted completely with the snowy rage that was being inflicted on New York.

A rage that was spreading. There was nothing they could do about it. How could they be expected to hold back a storm?

For another matter how exactly had Frost done it? The boy had been searched, he carried no technology with him. His only weapon the oversized stick. A stick which was just that – a stick. The boy had said that his father had given it to him so Tony had expected something, anything, but there was nothing. It truly as just a stick. 

Frosty wasn’t really helping his case either. Five minutes after being locked away the boy had proceeded to freeze his entire cell. Even if it had not led to an escape attempt it had still completely terrified the guards.

Honestly, sometimes Tony thought that dealing with the kid was worse than when they had dealt with the boy’s father. At least Loki had sat still when locked away. AT least Loki had pretended that Loki had some degree of control.

Frosty had ignored every attempt to befriend him and answered near every question with another.

Tony sighed. “Jarvis” He called

“Yes Sir”

“Have the stick transferred to wherever Fury wants it. The thing is useless, honestly I don’t get why the kid was so worked up about losing it. Whatever sentimentality it holds must be real important to the kid.”

“Of course Sir”

Once that was done Tony left the lab to find the other Avengers. He could talk to Bruce about this and maybe his fellow scientist would have a theory on the boy’s power which didn’t involve the word ‘magic’. 

Tony sighed. Whatever Asgardian business Thor was away on had better end soon. Even Tony was beginning to admit that they might need Goldilocks’ help.


	13. Chapter 13

Thor’s POV

Thor had had a very difficult time trying to convince his friends that Loki would not harm him whilst they were away. It was more difficult than he would have thought. Loki was his brother, blood or no, he would have thought his friends would have been able to trust him. Even if Loki had tried to kill him . . . and attacked Midgard.

Okay, so Thor could see why they were distrusting of his brother. But this was different. Even Loki would not risk the life of his son. 

Though apparently all that had done was to convince the warriors three that Loki was going to manipulate his son into helping him take over Midgard and rage war on Asgard. 

After an argument, three roasted boars and hitting one of the three over the head with his hammer, Thor had managed to convince them not to go and assassinate Loki before they left. Though Thor wasn’t sure what the three were going to do upon their return. Thankfully Sif had been fast to understand and had helped Thor to convince the other three.

Now Thor stood next to his brother before Heimdallr. Thor did not notice as Heimdallr gave Loki a distrustful look, nor did he see the man drag his brother off to one side and mutter something in a low voice. He didn’t even see the sarcastic eye rolling that Loki did in response to whatever the comment had been. No, Thor was too busy trying not to bounce on his feet at his excitement at going back to Midgard. 

Heimdallr opened the rainbow bridge and soon Thor was smiling as he looked around Midgard and remembered meeting Jane here.

“Stop grinning Thor.”

His brother’s annoyed voice brought him back to the present. Thor frowned good-naturedly at his brother.

“But brother, we are on Midgard!”

“Nay Thor, I am no brother of yours. We are here upon serious business. Now untie me, we must begin searching for Jokul at once.”

Thor looked over at him brother. Despite having told the warriors three to have some trust in his brother he felt himself hesitating to completely free Loki. What if his brother ran off? Even if he did look for Jokul there was no guarantee that Loki would come back after he had found his son. 

No. Thor shook his head, he mustn’t have doubts in his brother. Stepping forward he broke the cuffs off of Loki’s hands and stepped back as his brother rubbed his wrists.

“Good.” Loki said.

Thor nodded. “Err . . . Yes. Very good.”

His brother rolled his eyes at that. “Wonderful, you still speak like a child.”

Thor frowned, wondering whether or not it was worth retorting. No. He decided. It wasn’t. “Are we going to search for Jokul or not?” He asked instead.

Loki nodded. “Yes, well. I cannot go near the blizzard so you shall have to do that.”

Thor frowned, confused. “Why?” He asked.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Honestly Thor. The blizzard is in New York. The Avengers are in New York. Me plus Avengers equals fighting. Keep up.”

Thor nodded, not noticing his brother’s mocking tone. “Oh. Well, of course.”

Loki sighed. “I shall head to find Mother Nature. Maybe she will know something that shall help us find Jokul.”

Thor smiled broadly. “Very well brother. I shall see you later.”

With that he swung his hammer and launched off towards New York. He did not realise he had forgotten to name a meeting place even as Loki glared at his retreating back.


	14. Chapter 14

Fury’s POV

Nick Fury was frustrated. He had just managed to hold off Loki the year before but now they had to deal with the man’s son as well.

Jack had not attacked anyone yet but Nick suspected it was just a matter of time. The boy was not on their side, that much was made clear by the blizzard he had unleashed on the world. 

Nick would have thought a son of Loki would have known better than to claim he meant no harm whilst attacking. Though if the opinions he had heard his subordinates voicing were anything to go by, the boy’s strategy was more effective than Nick liked to acknowledge. 

Stark had just informed him that the boy’s so called ‘weapon’ did not actually have any effect on the boy’s power.

But that did not mean they could not use it.

Nick had the stick called up from the weapons vault (honestly he had no idea why it had been put down there) and went to see Frost.

The boy was curled up and seemed to be trying to sleep again. Nick frowned, he didn’t begrudge the boy his rest, at least the kid wasn’t trying to escape, but Nick needed to talk to him and disliked having to rap on the glass every time he visited.

“Jack Frost.” He called out.

The boy jumped then glared at him, muttering something under his breath that Nick didn’t catch but would be playing back the recordings to listen to.

Nick held up the staff and noticed with satisfaction that the boy became focused immediately. The boy stopped fidgeting and Nick watched as Frost moved up to a standing crouch and narrowed his eyes.

“No more games Frost. You will give us our answers or we stall destroy your stick.”

Nick had not been certain the treat would work but judging from the boy’s expression it was very effective. 

“You wouldn’t . . .” Frost hissed through clenched teeth. Were those fangs?

Nick smiled grimly “We would. Now talk.”

The boy glared at him and Nick could see the boy trying to work out if it was a bluff.

“What do you want to know?” Frost said finally.

Nick nodded. “Why did you attack New York?” He asked

The boy glared. “I didn’t.” He spat out.

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Then who did?” He asked calmly.

“No one attacked your precious city. A blizzard is a natural event.” Now Frost sounded like he was mocking Nick.

Nick ignored the jibe. “A blizzard which has engulfed half the state and is still spreading is not natural.”

Nick noticed that the boy looked shocked at that, though he continued speaking in the same tone. “Well that has nothing to do with me” But even as Frost said it Nick could see the flicker of guilt in his eyes.

“I think you do know.” Nick told him. He turned away and walked to the exit. Before leaving he paused and glanced back. “If you do not give your answers when I speak to you tomorrow then I will be forced to make good on my promise.”

Nick’s knuckles paled as he clenched his fist around the boy’s stick.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki’s POV

Loki sighed. Thor was truly an idiot. How exactly Thor expected Loki to be able to find him Loki had no idea. Ah well, he would get to that later. For now Loki had a more important mission. Find out just who had kidnapped his son and beat them up. He might even kill them. Loki wasn’t really sure yet. What would happen was likely to depend on the mood he was in when he actually found the kidnappers. 

For now though he would have to content himself with tracking down where Mother Nature was at this time of year. If he was correct then Loki knew that Mother Nature would likely be in her sanctuary, so that was where he headed. 

Like had only been in the seasonal sanctuary once, about three hundred years ago when he had first brought Jokul to earth. The visit had at first been accidental, Loki had been trying to catch up with his son who had suddenly shot off flying in a random direction. Oh the benefits of being the only family member who couldn’t fly. 

Loki teleported directly into the middle of the sanctuary where he was promptly attacked by two summer spirits, five autumn spirits and a spring spirit. He raised a barrier and was just about to blast his attackers unconscious when – 

“Stop this immediately!” Ah, he had been correct, Mother Nature was still here.

Loki watched as the spirits turned confused. “But Mother, he is an intruder.” The spring spirit said.

Mother Nature sighed. “That he may be, but Loki has good reason to be intruding under these circumstances.”

Loki nodded. “Indeed I do. Mother Nature, I have come to ask if you know what has happened to my son.”

Mother Nature shook her head. “I do not Loki. I was hoping that you, with the help of Heimdallr, might know of his whereabouts.”

Loki sighed. “We do not know. Shortly before the Rage of Winter began he disappeared from Heimdallr’s eyes. That is the only reason I am even allowed on Midgard now.”

Mother Nature frowned. “But you often visit earth. What has changed Loki?”

Ah. Loki often forgot that the seasonal spirits tended to ignore what happened to humans. He smiled. “It is nothing. I have simply not returned here much of late, that is all.” He sighed. “You truly do not have any information upon whereabouts of Jokul?”

Mother Nature smiled sadly. “No Loki. The only thing I can tell you is that whatever happened to injure him would have happened at the centre of the storm. There is no guarantee that is where he is now, but it is a good place to start.”

Loki nodded his thanks as he turned to leave. He repressed the urge to swear. If Jokul had vanished in New York then that meant he would have to wait for Thor to find something and that was not something he wanted to do. No. He decided, he was not going to wait for that idiot to find something, he would go and search for himself.

As he left he heard one of the spirits, a summer one he thought, asking Mother Nature who he was. Loki allowed himself a small smile, he doubted the woman would tell the spirit and it was hard for him to supress a chuckle at the spirit’s expense.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been pointed out to me that chapter 12 and 15 were the same  
> I have now fixed this  
> It was chapter 12 that was wrong

Jack’s POV

Jokul remained crouched after the director left the room. He was furious. While the idiot man had been talking Jokul had been barely restraining the urge to transform and attack the man, glass or no. He could still feel the fangs of his wolf form heavy against his lip.

He couldn’t tell Fury. Didn’t the man understand that? The workings of the seasons were not something humans were allowed to know, non-seasonal spirits weren’t even allowed to be told. 

Jokul straightened with a hiss and began pacing the boundaries of his cell. He needed a plan. He could no longer depend on the guardians, he needed to escape now. But how? Think Jokul, he told himself, you’re Loki’s son, you can do this.

He sighed and stopped pacing. Loki’s son he may be but Jokul knew he had not inherited his father’s manipulative mind.

Jokul began pacing again, unconsciously moving his fingers to create an ice wolf in his hands, crafting the small animal’s features perfectly. When he was done he glanced down at his creation then brought his hands closer to his face and blew magic into the sculpture. Opening his hands to allow the tiny wolf to run around the cell. 

Jokul blinked. Then he smacked his palm against his forehead. He was an idiot. All he needed todo was get some of his magic out of the cell. He could manipulate it from where he was and have his own guards release him. 

He sat back down on his original spot on the floor and allowed his fingers to touch the walls of the cell. He let the miniature wolf dissolve as he sent out his magic into the tiny gaps in the wall.

Jokul felt as the first vestige of the magic escaped the cell and he allowed himself a small smile. Good, he had been worried the cell might be air sealed, apparently SHIELD had neglected to add that feature.

Once a large enough amount of magic had bled through the wall Jokul flicked his wrist and sent the magic into his two guards.

They jolted once in surprise then they were still.

Jokul smiled. “Why don’t you let me out?” He suggested.

At first he thought it had not worked but then the men walked over to the computer and one of them pressed a button.

Jokul laughed as he stepped out of his cell. He walked up to the guards and with two punches they lay unconscious on the floor.

As Jokul fled the scene and he heard the alarms blare loudly.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony’s POV

When the alarm went Tony was having a heated discussion with Bruce. Tony was telling Bruce that there was no such thing as magic whilst Bruce kept insisting that as all the other possible situations had been proven impossible then whatever was left, no matter how ridiculous, had to be the truth.

At the sound of the alarm the pair of them stopped talking instantly.

Bruce frowned. “What happened?” He asked.

Tony shrugged. “Who knows? We had best go find out. You coming?”

Bruce held up his hands in mock surrender. “Not unless you want the ‘other guy’ out there.”

Tony grinned. “It would be great for stress relief . . .” But when Bruce shook his head Tony sighed and ran off. 

He found the situation faster than he thought he would. He had barely turned the corner when he almost ran into a group of five agents. They were frozen solid.

Tony shivered, but not from the cold. He understood what was happening now. Frosty had escaped.

He abruptly changed tact. Tony knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against Frosty without his suit so this was now what he ran to fetch.

Once he had suited up he activated his new scanners. He had calibrated them to detect the energy that Frosty had been giving off during their last fight.

Tony swore, nothing. Well, not nothing exactly, but his sensors were being overloaded by the storm outside which appeared to be giving off the same energy signature. 

“Jarvis!” He called. “Can you find where Frosty’s run off to?”

“Mr Frost is on the top level of the Helicarrier –“

“Thanks Jarvis.” He said and activated his thrusters, flying out of the Helicarrier and heading towards where Frosty was from outside of the Helicarrier.

“Sir. I do not approve of attacking outright. Mr Frost is a strong fighter. In his current situation you are at a disadvantage.”

Tony frowned. “What do you mean ‘current situation’ Jarvis?”

There was a pause before Jarvis responded. “Mr Frost is yelling at Director Fury Sir. Would you like a video feed?” 

Tony did not hesitate before answering. “Of course. If its good enough I might even let Frosty get away with it for a bit before I take him down.”

“As you wish Sir.”

Tony rose in the air till he was above Frost and Fury. He noticed that the suit was struggling to keep him in one position due to the storm but he shrugged it off, his suit wasn’t that weak. Instead Tony chose to focus on the video feed to his suit.

“Fury!” bellowed Frosty. Tony could almost hear the boy naturally from where he flew.

“Stay still Frost. We had an agreement.” Came Fury’s answer. Huh, so Fur was trying to make a deal with the boy. Tony doubted that would work.

“Don’t try to make a deal with me Fury.” Huh, Tony had been right, the kid didn’t bite. “Give me back what is mine!” Tony briefly wondered what the kid was talking about. Surely the stick wasn’t this important?

“No Frost. If you don’t give me my answers Shield will destroy your staff.”

Tony watched as the director listed the stick. Then his eyes widened in horror as Frosty ran straight at Fury, not heading the wind which was raging around him. 

Tony dived, but he was too late. Frosty collided with Fury and the staff went flying from his hands. Frosty reached out for it . . . and missed. 

“Noo!” Frosty yelled as the stick went over the side of the Helicarrier.

Tony landed next to the boy and grabbed his arm, pulling him up to a stand. 

His heart lurched. Loki’s son was crying. But it had only been a stick. It was only a stick wasn’t it?


	18. Chapter 18

Loki’s POV

Loki was beginning to understand his brother’s hatred of Jotenheim, This place was harsh and windswept and actually cold. The cold was new to Loki, he was still trying to figure out what that meant. Probably that his once brother would be nowhere near. If Loki was cold then Thor would be freezing, he might have even dies of exposure. Knowing that idiot Loki doubted that he would have even had the sense to turn back.

Of all the nine realms it was Midgard which had finally made him cold. It was a magical storm of his son’s creation but still, Loki had walked upon Jotenheim in the same way in which he would be garbed in Asgard, it was embarrassing that it was Midgard which had defeated him. 

The storm kept blowing things at him as well. Loki had erected a barrier to keep them out but he was quickly tiring, even with Thor reigning blows from Molneiger upon it Loki’s barrier had not weakened this quickly.

Loki felt his magic waver as the barrier wavered and vanished, but his irritation was quickly overtaken by pain as a branch poked him in the eye. Loki grabbed it, fully intending to snap the spiteful thing in two when he stopped with a gasp. In his hands he held his son’s staff.

Looking up Loki could see that while the storm was still raging it no longer seemed to be attacking him. In fact there was a bubble of clear space surrounding him. Loki looked down at his son’s staff, beginning to realise what this meant.

“Thank you.” He whispered, grateful that the Wind still appeared to be watching over his son.

He could feel the Wind swirling around him, grabbing the edges of his cloak and dragging him forwards. Loki frowned.

“What is it?” He asked.

The Wind did not answer, but Loki had not expected it to. For some reason only his son could understand the Wind’s language.

“Do you know where Jokul is?” 

Loki felt the Wind lifting around him in confirmation. His heart leapt. 

“Take me to my son.” He commanded, releasing his hold on Jokul’s staff.

The staff hovered in the air then began to lead the way, pulled along in the Wind’s grasp. 

Loki followed swiftly, near running in his need to see Jokul again. He knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do. Unlike the other seasonal spirits Loki knew that Jokul would have heard about his attack on New York, Loki needed to chance to explain to his son why it had happened.

The Wind led Loki to a specific place, then pulled the staff straight into the air. Loki leant his head backwards, eyes following the staff. The storm abated for just over a second but it was enough.

“SHIELD.” Loki snarled.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve’s POV

They were being attacked. The Avengers had all been called to the briefing room on the Helicarrier and Fury had told them that an unknown energy had been heading towards them at high speeds. It had now reached the Helicarrier. Whatever it was that was releasing the energy had stopped. Well, it had not attempted to fly up to the Helicarrier, but it was still following them around. Whatever it was had not been fazed by the storm and had launched a portion of its energy at the Helicarrier. It had missed but only just.

Fury had said one word to the Avengers in the briefing. “Loki.” 

He had not needed to say anything else. At his word all of the Avengers stopped their arguing, they all knew that Loki was a dangerous opponent. 

Steve now stood next to Tony as they prepared to jump from the SHIELD Helicarrier. Loki had not attacked again and Fury had told them that they were not to give him another chance to. 

“Tony.” Steve murmured. 

Tony turned towards him. “Yes Cap?”

“There’s something wrong.” Steve told him. There was, there was a piece of the puzzle missing. Something they weren’t seeing.

Tony did not seem to understand this though, instead he took the statement in a different way. “Yeah I know. I thought Loki would be the type to abandon his son.”

Steve sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He still did not know what was missing and Tony didn’t even see that there was something. He blamed Tony’s obsession with technology. Everything had to be fact, had to be proven. Tony just didn’t have the instincts for something like this. Everything was numbers and calculations. 

Steve watched as Tony activated his thrusters and flew from the Helicarrier. He waited for a moment then he strapped on his parachute and jumped from the hanger. 

He was airborne for no more than a minute but by the time he had arrived on the ground Tony was already fighting Loki.

“Where is he!?” The Asgardian roared. Steve winced, so this was about Jack. “What have you done to him!?” 

Steve realised that Loki was holding Jack’s stick in his hand. Was that how the man had known where to find them?

Tony did not seem to understand the situation for he was laughing at Loki.

“Aww come on Loki, don’t tell me your son can’t handle himself?”

Tony’s words made Loki roar and Steve’s eyes widened as the man raised a hand and shot a beam of green energy directly at Tony. Tony didn’t have the time to move out of the way and the attack hit him straight on. Tony was still flying but Steve suspected that the man was unconscious, it was Jarvis who was flying the suit now. 

Loki now turned to Steve and he found himself raising his hands as a gesture of peace. “Easy there. You’re looking for Jack right?”

The Asgardian said nothing instead he stared at Steve. Steve realised that Loki was waiting for him to elaborate. “Well.” He started. “We haven’t hurt him you know, now if you would give yourself up then nothing is going to happen.”

“Why would I give myself up?” Loki spat.

Steve shrugged, feeling a bit awkward, he had the feeling that SHIELD was the one in the wrong here.

“Umm, because we beat you last time?” he asked hopefully.

It was the wrong answer. Steve barely had the time to register the Asgardian pointing his hand towards him before Steve too was knocked unconscious by the same attack that had taken down Tony.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki’s POV

The Avengers were annoying Loki. Did they not understand what they had done? The Man of Iron was, as always, annoyingly light-hearted. Usually Loki could bear with it, it had been amusing to watch the other Avengers reacting to the man’s comments. But when they were directed at his son, at Jokul, Loki would not allow it. With a single burst of green magic he knocked the irritating man out, sneering as his primitive Midgardian technology saved him. Then he turned to Captain America. At least this human wasn’t going out of his way to annoy Loki, though soon enough Loki grew annoyed with this man also. How dare the Avengers get so cocky just because Loki had let them win once! If he had wanted to win their last fight then Loki would have just used the Tesseract on Fury when he had first arrived in Midgard.

He glared silently at the unconscious hero. Loki had suddenly come to the realisation that attacking them had probably not been the best of ideas. For the first time ever Loki found himself wishing that Thor was there, and not just because he needed a fall guy. Thor had somehow managed to befriend these annoying mortals, they trusted Thor. If Loki was the one to tell them he had no doubts that the only thing he was likely to gain was one of that green hulking monster’s fists to the face. 

Loki turned away from the fallen Captain America, he did not have the time to be regretting his actions he needed to find Jokul and make sure he was safe. Loki closed his eyes as he thought. Where would the Midgardians have trapped his son? There was only one place which made sense, the very same cell which he had been locked in during his stay. 

Loki wrapped his magic around himself and teleported so he was standing in front of the large glass wall of the cell. The first thing he noticed was that Jokul was curled up in a ball, shivering. Loki surged forwards, not realising that the door was open even as he ran through it. 

He crouched beside his son, even without touching him Loki could tell that Jokul was far too warm, nothing which would be dangerous for a mortal, but to Jokul his temperature was near fatal. 

Loki placed a hand on his son’s skin and allowed his frost giant magic to transfer cold into Jokul. As he did so Loki unconsciously froze the air around them, creating a perfect layer of frost around the interior of the cell. 

Once Jokul’s temperature had been lowered sufficiently Loki reached down and picked his son up. He turned around, meaning to walk out of the cell and find somewhere for Heimdallr to open the Bifrost but he stopped in surprise. 

The cell door, previously open, was now closed and locked. On the other side of it the Avengers (minus the two he had already taken out) stood watching him. Loki glared at them. 

“Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.” Hawkeye said happily.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack’s POV  
Jokul wasn’t going to say that he wasn’t happy to see his father, and not just because his dad had managed to find his staff somehow. Jokul was clutching his staff in one hand while he sat on the far side of the cell glaring at his father.

“Jokul.” Loki said and Jokul turned his head to one side, refusing to give his father any sign of recognition. “Jokul, just listen to me.”

Nope, Jokul was perfectly fine with being angry with his thanks, not that he was going to tell his dad that. Instead Jokul allowed his eyes to wander to Natasha who was standing and glaring at them. 

“Yes Loki. Please explain.” She said. Jokul got the feeling she didn’t like his dad much. He could grow to like this girl.

His father ignored her and kept talking to Jokul, even though he showed no signs of listening. Then again, his dad had always been very good at telling when he was faking. 

“Jokul.” Jokul could see his father looking at him through the corner of his eye but he pretended that he couldn’t hear anything. “Jokul Lokison Frosti stop ignoring me now!”

Jokul snapped his head round and glared at his father. “What? So you can tell me you didn’t mean to attack Midgard. Did you think it was a harmless joke?” 

Jokul refused to acknowledge the hurt look in his father’s eyes and turned away again. After a few minutes Jokul was vaguely aware of Natasha leaving. It appeared that she had given up on getting her answers. He ignored his father as the man walked over to him, as he crouched down next to him.

“Jokul.” His father muttered, speaking in frost giant. “Jokul this is important.”

Jokul did not react. But he did not push his father away either.

“Look, Jokul, I had good reasons for attacking New York. Believe me, I wanted to tell you but I didn’t want to risk it.” His father sighed. “I accept that it probably wasn’t the best of ideas but you’re the only family I have left.”

Jokul was surprised at that. He knew his father had never liked Thor very much, but to deny that he was his family?

Then his father continued. His voice low, continuously glancing over his shoulder to check for eavesdroppers.

When he was done Jokul turned his wide blue eyes on his father. 

“Am I forgiven?” His father asked.

Jokul didn’t say anything. Instead he gave a small nod and hugged his father.


	22. Chapter 22

Natasha’s POV  
Neither of the two Asgardians had given her any information. She had assumed that she would be unable to get anything out of Loki, he wasn’t the sort of man to fall for the same trick twice. But the other boy – Jack – had surprised her. Though he probably wasn’t any good at avoiding interrogation, it seemed he was simply refusing to talk to his father. 

Even if neither of the Asgardians had spoken to her she had managed to get some information, just nothing very useful. Loki had called his son ‘Jokul’ which admittedly made a lot more sense than Jack if he was an Asgardian, but if so then why had the boy seen fit to lie about something as simple as his name whilst handing them the information about who his father was. Jack had also been ignoring Loki. What this meant Natasha couldn’t be certain but usually when family members ignored each other it was because of an argument. So what had Loki done to make his son mad at him? 

Natasha sighed. Over thinking things was unlikely to help so she headed up to one of the surveillance rooms and began to play the tapes. The first thing she noticed was that Jack was now talking happily to his father. She turned up the sound. What were they talking about? 

“So then I threw a snowball at his face!” Jack exclaimed

Loki laughed at that and Natasha frowned, she had never seen Loki take pleasure in anything.

“Oh you didn’t. Even Thor wouldn’t be crazy enough to fight off the Nightmare King with snowballs.”

“It worked!” The man’s son said defensively. 

Natasha sat there thinking quickly. Who was this Nightmare King? Were they a threat? From their name they certainly seemed to be but Natasha couldn’t be certain, if the man had fought Jack they were likely to be against Loki as well, did this make the Nightmare King an ally?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and started typing on the computer, she needed to find out why Loki was suddenly on good terms with his son. Had they been waiting for her to leave so they could talk in private? 

The image she pulled up was of Loki doing exactly what he had been doing while she had been standing there. Natasha fast-forwarded the video till she saw Loki lean forwards. She hit play and turned the volume up to full.

Loki leant forward saying something to Jack. Natasha cursed, so much for the best surveillance in the world, it was being beaten just by Loki lowering his voice.

Whatever Loki had told Jack it was a good enough explanation. As soon as Loki had finished Jack pulled him into a hug. To Natasha’s surprise Loki returned it.

Natasha sat back in her seat. She needed to think. There was definitely something more than SHIELD knew about that was going on here.


	23. Chapter 23

Thor’s POV  
Thor had been standing on the edge of where the storm had been when he got the call from SHIELD. Thor remembered vaguely wishing that Loki were there before the storm had disappeared. Loki would have been able to walk through the storm without a problem, an advantage of his Frost Giant blood. The call came about five minutes after the storm suddenly stopped. Thor had been intending to hang up immediately but Fury got a single word in before he could.

“Loki.”

Thor was horrified in an instant. Surely his brother had not done anything so soon after they had separated? Then he shook his head. All Fury had done was mention his name, the director had said nothing to suggest that Loki had done anything more than be spotted.

“What about my brother?” Thor asked slowly.

Fury sounded angry. “Your ‘brother’ has just attacked the SHIELD Helicarrier. We captured him but I would like to know why he is not locked away in Asgard.”

“But.” Thor did not quite know what to say. “Loki promised.”

“Promised what exactly?”

Ah. Thor hadn’t meant to say that. If he wasn’t careful he would reveal the existence of Jokul, SHIELD would never leave a son of Loki alone. “He was on Parole.” He improvised. “He promised not to attack Midgard.”

Fury’s sigh was heavy and frustrated. “Just get over here Thor.”

“Over where?” Thor asked cautiously.

“New York.” Fury hung up the call. 

Thor hesitated. He needed to find Jokul. If Loki was locked up then could he not wait until such a time as Jokul had been located? After another moment or two Thor realised that he probably couldn’t.

Swinging Mjolnir Thor flew off towards New York. 

Upon his arrival Thor immediately noticed the damage that had been done. Chunks of ice hung from the buildings and snow had piled up against their sides in enormous snow drifts. Thor frowned, he knew the blizzard was only a sign of Winter attempting to protect Jokul, but that did not mean that Thor had to like it.

The Helicarrier had somehow managed to avoid the worst of the snow storm but when Thor landed on the ship he could not help but notice it was just as battered as the rest of the city, simply in less noticeable ways. 

Clint was waiting for Thor when he landed. Thor swiftly turned to his old teammate. “Where’s Loki?” He asked quickly.


	24. Chapter 24

Clint’s POV

“Where’s Loki?” 

At the Asgardian’s question Clint sighed

“Director Fury would like to speak to you first.” He told Thor. He hoped the Asgardian would understand that despite the wording, Fury’s so called ‘request’ was in fact an order.

Thor’s expression told Clint that he did not but to Clint’s relief the Asgardian allowed himself to be led to the director.

When they entered the briefing room the other Avengers were standing and waiting for them. Tony was rubbing his head and half muttering complaints while Steve was sitting at the table with his arms crossed. Clint suppressed his emotions as he walked over to stand next to Natasha, even though he wanted to laugh at the pair’s misfortune. Clint knew that they were still sore about how easily Loki had defeated them earlier that day. 

“Thor.” Fury appeared to have calmed down from his initial burst of anger. “I want a full report on why Loki was on parole. Now.”

Clint shifter his eyes to Thor. He wanted to know that as well.

The Asgardian shifted uncomfortably. “The All-Father believed my brother’s knowledge to be essential for a task.” He explained slowly.

“Task?” Fury asked. “What task?”

Thor glanced around at the other Avengers and Clint found himself wishing he was watching from a distance. IT made it easier to see everything at once.

“I . . . cannot tell you of the reason.” Thor answered hesitantly. “But it will cause no harm to Midgard!” He hastily added.

Clint narrowed his eyes. The man was definitely missing something out. He allowed his eyes to flick to Fury. The director was frowning, good, he had seen it as well. 

After ten minutes of quiet stalemate, during which Clint found himself amazed that Tony had managed to so long without making any sarcastic comments, Fury broke the silence. 

“Very well.” Fury sighed, then he spoke into his communicator. “Agent Simmons, please bring Loki to Briefing room 3”

It was silent again as the group waited. Then Agent Simmons entered the room followed closely by a gagged and handcuffed Loki.

From the moment Loki saw Thor Clint noticed that the man’s eyes widened. Loki started pulling on his handcuffs and trying to speak through the gag. As both were of Asgardian make Loki did not have any success on doing so. 

“He’s trying to speak sir.” Clint reported calmly when he realised that no one else had noticed.

Fury frowned. “I do not need –“

But he was interrupted by Thor. “Speak brother!” The Asgardian commanded and crossed the space between them to remove the gag from Loki’s mouth. 

“Jokul.” Loki said instantly.

Clint frowned. “Jokul?” He asked to no one in particular.

“It’s what Loki calls Jack.” Natasha murmured to him softly.

“What about him?” Thor asked, a confused expression on his face. 

“SHIELD has him locked in a cell.” Loki spat.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack’s POV  
Jack’s eyes flicked nervously to where he knew his father ought to be. He must have missed something. How could Jack be expected to know that getting some sleep would result in the disappearance of his father?

Jack was worried for him. Although he now understood why Loki had attacked Midgard he knew his father was too proud to ever tell the Avengers about it. His father had not even told Thor or Oden who, granted may not actually be Loki’s blood family (A fact that Jack was still trying to get his head around), but they had always acted like family, even to Jack. 

Jack curled in on himself gripping his staff. The moment he had been able he had called of Winter’s fury. It was SHIELD which had done this, not the common people of New York. There was no need to punish them for the crimes of their heroes. 

Jack blinked and looked up as Ironman entered the room which contained his cell. Jokul narrowed his eyes, he had been willing to play with the Man of Iron before but this was a different situation.

Jokul opened his mouth to make a scathing remark but before he could do so the Man of Iron was pushed aside by – Thor. Jokul blinked in surprise.

“Uncle?” He said hesitantly. 

“Jokul!” The man cried excitedly. “I finally found you!” Jokul could have sworn his uncle looked as though he might be about to start bouncing on his feet. “Loki might have broken his oath but I have succeeded in my quest!”

Jokul raised an eyebrow “Quest?” He asked slowly, he needed all the information if he was to play this without giving away his father’s motives.

His Uncle nodded excitedly. “Indeed. After you disappeared from Heimdallr’s vision father sent us out to find you.” Thor suddenly became more serious. “You’ve been shirking your duties Nephew”

Jokul clambered to his feet and wandered lazily closer to where his uncle was standing. “You will find, dear uncle, that it is incredibly difficult to bring winter to Midgard when you are locked in a cell.”

Thor blinked. “You’re locked in a cell.” He said, as though he had not noticed before.

“Wow.” Jokul muttered. “I though the Frost Giants were supposed to be the stupid ones.” He rolled his eyes. “So am I being let out or what?”

Thor’s expression brightened. “Of course!” He exclaimed and before the Man of Iron could protest he had pressed the button on the computer to open the cell.

Jokul stepped out of the cell, spinning his staff in one hand as he watched the Man of Iron for any signs of hostility.

“Where’s father?” He asked

“Loki attacked SHIELD.” The Man of Iron told him. 

Jokul shrugged. “You attacked me. You’re not getting locked up for it.” He pointed out. “But that is not what I asked.” He turned to his uncle.

Thor smiled. “Brother is in Briefing Room 3. You are coming also to talk with Fury.”

Jokul sighed. “Fine.” He sighed, he wasn’t too happy about the way things were going, he had more important things to do. He allowed his power to permeate the ship, lowering the temperature to -5. Jokul smirked, it was still a little warm for him but it would do. Besides, if SHIELD had made him cope with hot temperatures during his captivity now that he was out they could deal with some cold ones.


	26. Chapter 26

Tony’s POV  
Tony was feeling just a little bit depressed. His new suit, one which he had painstakingly designed to combat Loki’s abilities had been defeated in a matter of seconds. It was humiliating. Maybe it would have been better if he went back to using one of his older models, at least he had won the fight when he used those ones. 

It didn’t help Tony’s self-esteem when Goldilocks and Frosty started ignoring him. He had a sneaking suspicion that Thor did not even realise he was doing so. Frosty on the other hand, judging by his smirks at least, was doing it on purpose. It was probably some sort of revenge. Tony didn’t blame the kid, he had shot Frosty with an energy blast at point blank range. 

That did not mean he appreciated the freezing air though.

It had started when they had let Frosty out of his cell. At first Tony had thought it was some sort of malfunction with the air conditioning but three inconclusive evaluations later and Tony had realised that whatever the problem was it was not in the machinery. That was when he spotted Frosty laughing. 

He spun around. “Stop that!” He hissed at Frosty.

Frosty gave him a very convincing look of confusion, made all the more believable as Thor did not seem to understand either. 

“Stop what?” Frosty asked. Tony would have expected it to be followed with a childish grin, or at least for the kid to keep a straight face, but the look Frosty was now giving him, unseen by the boy’s uncle, was one which clearly told Tony that this would not be stopping any time soon. There was even a hint of – malice? Yep, Frosty was definitely the son of Loki.

Tony turned around with a grumble, muttering to himself that Asgardians were just plain annoying when the next thing happened. His fingers started going numb. 

He stared at them for a while, not understanding quite what was happening, then it dawned on him. He glared at Frosty over his shoulder, the boy was trying to give him frostbite! He shoved his hands into his armpits and called over his shoulder. “What would it take to get you to stop?” 

The only answer he got was from Goldilocks. “What are you talking about Man of Iron? Jokul is doing nothing.” Tony heard a faint snigger.

He glared at the ground in front of him. Frosty was laughing at him! He was one of the greatest inventors ever, he was Iron man for God’s sake! And here, some wannabe snow God was teasing him. No. He wouldn’t stand for that.

He turned around, intending to give both the boy and his uncle a piece of his mind. 

Frosty was glaring at him hatefully, his face tilted so Goldilocks could not see.

Tony swallowed.

Revenge could wait till he was safely in his Ironman suit.


	27. Chapter 27

Bruce’s POV  
Bruce shifted, he really was not all that comfortable sitting in a room with Loki. Whenever he was anywhere near the man the ‘other guy’ had an uncomfortable urge to smash everything. Really, Bruce didn’t even get why he was being involved in this meeting, he was only a scientist and it wasn’t like the ‘other guy’ actually had any thought process which led to him helping the Avengers. It had been more like, the other team were more annoying and more fun to smash. 

He had been a little surprised when Thor had run from the room the moment Loki had told him that they had captured – Jokul. Maybe the kid was more of a threat than they had realised? No. That was not the way in which Thor had been acting. It was more like he had been worried for the sake of Jokul. 

Bruce waited anxiously for the return of Thor, feeling slightly thankful that Tony had run after him, as much as the man seemed determined to bring out the ‘other guy’ he was better for dragging Thor back than he was. 

When Tony walked back into the room he seemed tense. He was also shivering. Bruce frowned, what was that about? Then he heard Thor’s laughter, loud and raucous, he winced in sympathy, no wonder Tony seemed so tense. 

Then Thor walked in, a smirking white haired boy by his side. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I’m guessing that’s Jokul.” He said softly. No one noticed. Bruce sighed, if the Avengers were going to insist he attend their meetings they could at least let them know who their prisoners were, or not – prisoners in this case. 

The white haired boy flashed him again and walked over to stand by Loki, Bruce frowned. The boy had tapped Loki’s handcuffs gently with one finger, and now they were frozen. What was going on?

“Hey father.” The boy said happily, so the kid was Jokul. 

Loki glanced at Jokul. Was that a smile tugging at the man’s lips?

Fury glared at the three Asgardians. “What is going on here?” he snarled. 

Thor smiled and Bruce winced, the man seemed to be oblivious to the director’s irritation. “We were sent by our father –“

“Your father.” Loki corrected dryly. 

Thor waved him off. “Our father in order to find Jokul. He had disappeared and Heimdallr could not locate him.”

Bruce sighed. The reason they had needed Thor had turned out to be the very reason that the man had not been able to help them. That was just annoying.

Fury was not deterred. “We locked ‘Jokul’ away because he was attacking New York.”

Thor looked horrified. Loki looked vaguely proud. “He did what?” Thor spluttered.

“Attacked New York.” Fury repeated, his eye narrowing.

“I did not!” Jokul protested, waving his staff at Fury. “That idiot doesn’t understand anything!”

Bruce held his mirth in check as he saw Fury flinch away from the tip of the staff which was now pointed in his face.

Fury pushed the staff away from him and spoke again. “If you weren’t attacking New York then what were you doing? You can’t honestly expect us to believe you were trying to help.”

Jokul stared at him for a moment, he looked like he probably wanted to strange the director, or freeze him considering his abilities seemed to be all things cold. 

“I am Jokul Frosti.” Jokul said slowly. “The God of Winter.” He looked around and Bruce was pleased to see the he was not the only one with a blank expression. Jokul sighed. “It’s my job to bring winter to Midgard, I’ve been avoiding New York recently so you got good winters. But because of that when I came back I had to give you a harsh one. Hence the blizzard.”

Steve spoke up at that. “You said you had nothing to do with the blizzard.” 

Jokul glared at him. “I said I had nothing to do with attacking New York, I never said anything about the blizzard.”


	28. Chapter 28

Jack’s POV  
Jokul smirked at the Captain of America. He found it amusing that these idiots seemed to find such tiny questions so important. His father seemed to agree with him and Jokul could see the man laughing. Jokul’s eyes flicked to his father’s hand cuffs which he had frozen in ice. He was a little surprised as to why he had not broken them already, even Asgardian metal broke easily under the strain of sudden drops in temperature. He shrugged inwardly. He trusted his father now that he knew the man’s reasons for attacking, he knew Loki most likely had a plan. 

He eyed the Avengers, pulling back his urge to just freeze them all solid. Even his uncle, or not uncle or whatever he was supposed to call the man, had not bothered to try and discover why his father had attacked them. They had all just accepted the idea that Loki was a power hungry lunatic. It annoyed Jokul.

“So you started the blizzard.” The bald man with the eye patch that had threatened him earlier did not seem to be pleased by the revelation.

Jokul sneered at him. “It’s my job baldy.”

“Then you are classed as a threat by SHIELD. You will be kept in custody until such a time as you are no longer considered one.”

Jokul laughed outright. “And how exactly do you intend to do that baldy?”

Jokul flicked his eyes over to Clint who had stepped forwards. “Do not call the director Baldy.” The man said threateningly.

Jokul snorted. “What else am I supposed to call him? I never got an introduction. It was all ‘do what I say or I’ll snap your staff’”

The bald man’s eye narrowed. “My name is Nick Fury, director of SHIELD.”

Jokul shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me. It’s not like I have any intention of staying here baldy.”

He grinned as he saw his father smirk at his comment out of the corner of his eye. He flicked his eyes to his father and saw the man wiggling his freed hands behind his back. Jokul nodded slightly.

He turned to the Avengers. “As wonderful as your hospitality has been.” He did his best to make sure that it would be impossible to miss the sarcasm in his voice. “I must bid you all goodbye now.”

The Avengers tensed at his words and Jokul laughed. He raised his staff and fired a beam of frost at them, they scattered. With another bark of laughter Jokul turned and fled down the hall, his father running next to him. 

Three halls down and his father skidded to a stop, his eyes flicking closed as he mouthed words quickly. Jokul stopped beside his and kept an eye on the hall they had come from, ready to drag his father away if the Avengers rounded the corner. 

He heard a roar and Jokul’s eyes widened in slight surprise as a green thing came charging at them. Jokul raised his staff to freeze the monster.

Then they were standing in a frozen wasteland. Jokul blinked then realised what had happened. He grinned at his dad. “Took you long enough.”

His father rolled his eyes at him. “You try teleporting two people in a high pressure situation after years of imprisonment.

Jokul winced “Yeah, sorry about not rescuing you. I thought you were the bad guy.”


	29. Chapter 29

Thor’s POV  
Thor blinked. He opened his mouth to speak. Then stopped. His eyes still resting upon the door through which his brother and nephew had fled. He was vaguely aware as a transformed Banner ran past him, roaring in rage. Thor was having a hard time understanding what had just happened. He knew his nephew had always held more respect for his brother than he had for Thor but that had simply meant that he was more deeply hurt by Loki’s betrayal. 

“Thor!” Thor winced. He was beginning to realise that Director Fury was angry. An angry Director was almost as bad as when the All Father was angry. Thor didn’t really want to be caught up in the middle of that.

“You allowed both of our prisoners to escape.” Thor could see the man’s one eye flashing dangerously.

He gave a nervous chuckle. “I don’t get why Jokul would help him. Jokul was horrified when he learnt of my brother’s betrayal.”

Tony snorted. “More likely horrified he got caught.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “Tony’s right. Kid’s the son of the god of lies, of course he’s going to be able to get some things past you.”

Thor’s gaze dropped to the ground. His friends were correct, he just wished it were not so. He had already lost his brother, he had no wish to accept that he had lost his nephew for the same cause. It was for that very reason that they had never told Jokul of his Frost Giant heritage. They had feared that he would react in a similar way as Loki. Perhaps that was what had happened. Perhaps Loki had told Jokul what they had hidden from him.

“Err . . . Thor.” Thor looked up to see Clint frowning at the place where Jokul had stood.

“Yes Clint.” He replied, trying not to let his dejection show too much. He had no doubts that he was completely failing at it however. 

“What colour are your nephew’s eyes?” Clint asked. “Because they were blue just now.”

Thor stared at the archer, his hope gradually growing. He did not actually know the colour of Jokul’s eyes but this was a theory which allowed room for his nephew to be innocent.

“He’s being controlled.” He said softly. Then he grinned.

Natasha was the only one of the Avengers who did not allow themselves to smile as well, but her glare seemed to grow less fierce to Thor’s eyes. “How hard do you have to hit an Asgardian to give them their mind back?” She asked.

Tony smirked. “Might as well find out.”


	30. Chapter 30

Jack's POV

Jack crouched on the top of his staff as his dad paced in front of him. Now that there was nothing happening anymore, he had grown bored very quickly. Loki was muttering under his breath as he was figuring out their plan of action. Jack would have been insulted that his dad wasn't sharing the thought process with him, but he had no doubts that he wouldn't have understood.

A snowball fight – great, prank war – he was your guy. Thinking of a plan to lose a war whilst making both sides think you were trying to win – yeah, Jack didn't have a clue how to go about that.

"Dad?" He asked tentatively. He didn't really want to interrupt anything important.

Loki stopped his pacing. "Yes, Jokul."

Jack shifted. He wasn't really sure how best to put what he wanted to say. He didn't really want to insult his dad. "I'm bored." He blurted out suddenly. Jack clenched his eyes tightly shut as he waited for the reply.

There was silence. No yelling, nothing.

Jack opened one eye cautiously, then sighed. His dad had gone back to pacing.

"Da-ad" He moaned.

Loki sighed. "If you're bored, then you can go and find something to do."

"Yes!" Jack cheered, throwing both his arms up and subsequently falling backwards from where he was balanced on his staff, landing spread-eagled. He decided not to move. Most snowdrifts made comfortable resting places.

His dad looked at him with a bemused expression. "Am I really that bad?" He asked.

"Yep." Jack replied near instantly.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed his staff from where it had fallen, his mouth open to continue chatting with his dad, now that he had managed to drag the man into a conversation, when a flash of light caught his attention. Jack groaned.

His dad frowned. “What is it?" He asked.

Jack pointed to the sky in answer.

Loki turned and his frown deepened. "There's nothing there."

Jack sighed, not bothering to explain as he stared mournfully at the dancing lights, summoning him to the North Pole.


	31. Chapter 31

Fury's POV

Nick was not having an enjoyable time. He had managed to capture both the insane alien- which had attacked New York- and a new threat, then the one they had expected to be able to best contain the hostiles had let them escape just minutes after his arrival.

He wanted nothing more than to yell at the idiotic Asgardian but he knew it would do little to help the situation, possibly making it worse. Or just give him a migraine. So instead, he had sent Thor after the Hulk to contain the damage caused. After all, if they were going to be able to track down Loki then they were going to need Dr. Banner.

After snapping at the other Avengers to return to their work, he ordered Stark into one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. labs to track down the escapees. Nick was currently sitting in his office, glaring at the surveillance tape that was showing Stark corrupting his systems with the AI. Again.

He pressed the button to enable the comms. system.

"I do not remember giving permission for your A.I. to join us on the Helicarrier, Stark."

The inventor jumped and Nick sighed. Had the man really thought he was going to get away with that without being noticed?

"Aww, come on Fury. If you let me use Jarvis, everything will go much faster."

Fury resisted the urge to slam his head into his desk. Such actions were unbefitting of a S.H.I.E.L.D. director, no matter how annoying Stark was.

"Just get that A.I. off of my systems before you corrupt them and get to work on finding Loki."

"And his son." Stark added cheerfully.

"Stark." Fury warned. He was not in the mood to deal with the man's 'banter.'

His only answer was a mocking laugh. Nick sighed. He did not get paid to deal with multimillionaire genius playboys.

Nick's computer beeped and Nick turned around to look at the screen. He noticed an incoming video call and was about to answer when the screen changed all on its own . . .

Revealing Loki.


	32. Chapter 32

Bunny's POV

E. Aster Bunnymund was fuming. He was restlessly tapping his foot against the ground as he ranted at the jolly fat man who did not understand that Easter was better than Christmas.

"That bloody show pony. As if '68 wasn't enough, now he has to make a blizzard which covers half a continent. Idiotic Frostbite. If he ain't careful, he's goin' to get us noticed. Not ter mention how e's damaging the Guardians' reputation among the other spirits. Ya see North, this is why I didn't want that bloody show pony on the team. E's worse than Pitch sometimes I swear. Are ya even listening to me North?"

"Of course Bunny, but you be being unreasonable. Jack will have reason."

"Yeah a reason, like e always does. Ya know, e still hasn't given me an explanation fer '68. I swear, that show pony just dances around all 'I need believers!' Well, if e ain't careful e'll have believers, but they certainly won't be the right sort. North, e's pulling a Pitch. E's trying to scare people inter believe'n."

"Easy Bunny. He just needs chance to explain." North shrugged. "He's good guy really."

"Good guy! North, e's been on the naughty list two hundred an' seventy-eight years in a row!"

North waved his hand at Bunny. "Just cos he do bad things does not mean he is bad guy."

Bunny glared at him. "Pranks an' tricks is one thing, North, but this could a caused another Ice Age."

Tooth cut in, flitting over to them nervously. "But Jack wouldn't do that. He's nice, he likes children. He would never cause another Ice Age. Not on purpose."

Bunny glared at her, refusing to acknowledge a flicker of guilt from the way she shrank back from him. "That's exactly what I mean Sheila. Half the stuff e does is an accident, even when e attacked Pitch that time Pitch got Sandy. E's dangerous. E could hardly control his power before an' now it's all the worse cos he got made into a Guardian."

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me Kangaroo." Bunny swung around at the sound of Jack's voice to find the boy lounging lazily in the window.

"How long 'ave you been there?" Bunny yelled at Jack.

Jack shrugged and grinned at Bunny. "Long enough to hear your entire rant." Jack jerked his thumb towards Sandy. "Sandy's been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes."

Bunny glared at him. "You bloody show pony, why I ought' a..."

North grabbed him easily and held him back as he charged at Jack. "Now Jack." The man said cheerfully. "We would like explanation for the winter blizzard that covered half of America."


	33. Chapter 33

Tony’s POV  
As much as it had annoyed tony that he was not allowed to integrate Jarvis with the computer network in the Helicarrier he had decided that he was just going to have to make do. Especially since Fury seemed to be keeping a permanent eye on his through the CCTV. Once Banner had become a little less green then he had come to help Tony in the lab and with his help that had managed to get some results.

The first thing that they had done was to test the cell for any residual energy. They had found two sets and as one of them belonged to Loki they assumed that the other one belonged to Frosty. It was actually a very similar process to how they had found Loki the first time he had invaded Earth. They had set the computers to bounce a few beams off of the satellites then sat down to await the results. Having gotten the results Tony was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed.

According to the data there were energy signatures nearly covering the entire globe, each with minute differences which probably indicated different sources. Before they had only been able to detect Loki but due to being able to add n Frosty’s energy signature they had been able to widen it to detect all forms of magical energy. Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Fury or not. Partially because he had no doubt that the man’s face would be superb but partially because he knew that whoever was going to be the one to deliver the information was likely to be yelled at for no other reason than for being the only one there. Honestly, Tony thought that Fury should apply the saying ‘don’t shoot the messenger’ just a little bit more. 

He and Banner had played rock paper scissors to decide who would go and annoyingly they seemed to keep getting draws. After five rounds (rock, rock, paper, scissors, rock) Banner had given up trying to win and simply given Tony the amazing bit of logic that was ‘if you don’t go I’m liable to Hulk out on Director Fury’ No matter how much Tony enjoyed seeing the Hulk messing things up for everyone else he did admit that it was a bad idea for it to be unleashed on a flying metal container. 

So that was how Tony had found himself knocking on the door to Fury’s study. When he got no answer Tony poked his head around the door to see what Fury was doing which required so much attention. Then man was sitting at his computer. 

“I understand Loki.”

At that simple sentence Tony’s blood ran cold. Fury was talking to Loki yet there was not a hint of animosity in his voice. He sounded calm, accepting, he sounded as though he was being controlled. 

Tony backed out of the study and practically ran through the Helicarrier to find the team. They had to know about this. If he was right, and Tony was all but certain that he was, then their biggest threat currently came from within SHIELD, not from without.


	34. Chapter 34

Sandy’s POV  
Once again Sandy was being frustrated by his inability to properly communicate with the other Guardians. He didn’t understand why none of the others could see it, sure he was the only one who had bothered to keep an eye on Jack over the boy’s three centuries of life but still. 

Why couldn’t they see it? Jack, normally so outspoken and nearly always the centre of attention, had just sat in the window without announcing his presence. Something had obviously happened, something which had caused Jack to become cautious. Whatever had happened, it was likely to be far worse than the snow storm Jack had caused. The boy was always messing with those, they had never affected him to this degree.

Something happened to Jack. He’s different. You need to find out what. It wasn’t just the snow storm.

From the look on Jack’s face, Sandy could tell that the kid had understood his signs and he was not happy about having to explain himself. Sandy smiled, good, at least someone understood. 

“Sandy is right Jack.” North said when Jack showed no signs of answering. Sandy gave a relieved smile, it seemed that at least one other person had managed to correctly interpret his sand signs. “It was irresponsible of you to cause the storm. Why would you do such a thing?” 

Sandy face planted. 

Jack on the other hand seemed relieved. He shrugged. “Come on North. It was just a bit of fun.”

“A bit of fun!” great, Sandy thought, now Jack had managed to set Bunny of again. “How can you say this is a bit of fun?! Yer nearly caused an Ice Age yer brumby.”

Sandy watched as Jack shrugged. “So?” The boy asked. Sandy’s eyes widened. There was definitely something wrong. Jack never acted like this, even when his pranks got out of hand he would at least apologise for them. 

To Sandy’s relief Tooth managed to spot his difference in attitude as well. “Jack. Are you feeling all right?” She asked softly.

Jack glared at her and Sandy, along with the rest of the guardians took a half step back. “I’m fine!” He snarled. “I don’t need babysitting.”

And with that Jack jumped straight back out the window and flew off. 

Jack’s acting strangely

Thankfully this time there was no misinterpretation. North nodded. “He is.” The man looked around at the guardians. “We need to find out what has happened to him.”


	35. Chapter 35

Clint’s POV

Clint stood in the corner of the room. He would have preferred to have found somewhere else, probably higher up, but a certain Tony Stark had been worried Clint would not have been able to hear.

Clint watched Tony warily. The man was shifting from foot to foot as he awaited the arrival of their other teammates. For the moment it was only Tony, Bruce and himself in the room but Clint had called Natasha and Bruce had contacted Steve who was currently on his way with Thor.

Natasha walked in, surveyed the room, and walked over to stand next to Clint.

He gave his partner a short glance before returning his attention to a now pacing Tony. Clint could tell that Bruce was also confused as to what was going on as the man was frowning with his eyes flitting between each of the rooms inhabitants. 

Steve came in, closely followed by Thor and Tony jumped over to the door, slamming it shut and turning the lock.

“What is it friend?” Thor asked as everyone stared at Tony.

Tony looked around, looking vaguely paranoid. “It’s Fury.” He said quickly.

Clint frowned. “What about him?”

“Loki’s controlling him.”

There was silence as Tony’s sudden bout of paranoia made sense. If Fury was being controlled by Loki then we were done for. 

Clint swallowed as he allowed his gaze to drift over the other Avengers, his fists clenched in an attempt not to visibly react. The others were in various states of panic. That was, everyone except Bruce. Normally Clint would have put this down to his need to control not just his reactions, but his emotions as well, if it were not for the scientist’s words. 

“What about the energy signatures?”

“I didn’t tell him.” Tony said quickly and Clint glared at him. He did not like being left out of the loop.

“What energy signatures?” He asked.

Bruce swallowed. “There are thousands of energy signals of a similar type to those displayed by Jokul and Loki.”

Clint’s eyes widened. “Thousands?” he repeated, shocked.

Bruce nodded. “But not very strong, there are only about eleven strong signatures, including Loki and Jokul.”

Clint frowned. Eleven was better than thousands, but it was not good. They had been defeated by just two of these individuals. They did not need more to deal with.


	36. Chapter 36

Jack’s POV

Jack landed next to his dad and grinned. The man had not noticed his arrival. Jack walked behind his dad on silent feet, reaching forward to grab his dad’s shoulders.

“What are you doing Jokul?”

Jack jumped. His dad looked back at him with a mock glare on his face. The truth was betrayed by the smile tugging at his lips.

Jokul glared at his father. “Thought of a plan yet?” He asked.

“Yes.” Came the simple reply.

There was a moment of silence.

“Well? What’s the plan?” Jokul snapped, baring his teeth in irritation at his father.

Loki snorted. “That’s not what you asked.”

“Well I’m asking it now.”

His father laughed at him. “Is it not more amusing to find out as you go?”

Jokul growled. “No it isn’t.” He replied.

His father shrugged. “Then you should have been patent and waited instead of running off.”

Jokul frowned. “But I had to go. I was summoned.”

His father blinked. “By Mother Nature? I knew she was worried but I did not realise it was to that extent.”

Jack sighed. “Not Mother Nature, the guardians.” Jack noticed his father’s expression and blinked. “Oh. Didn’t I tell you, I’m a guardian now.”

His father sighed. “Jokul, why didn’t you tell me that earlier?”

Jack shrugged. “Well it only happened recently. I was going to tell you before but you were leading an invasion. And then we were locked up.”

Loki groaned. “Is there anything else you have forgotten to tell me?”

Jack thought for a moment. “Don’t know if it’s important but a lot of kids can see me now.”

His father frowned and Jack waited while the man thought. Loki shook his head “It shouldn’t matter, but it does mean you’ll have to be more careful in some areas of the plan.”

“So you’re going to tell me the plan?”

“Where would be the fun in that?”


	37. Chapter 37

Tony’s POV

Tony paced. Now that he had told the other Avengers his discovery he was free to devote the remainder of his brain power to the problem of Reindeer Games and Frosty.

And the other nine energy signatures.

Tony groaned, ignoring the worried gazes the other Avengers ave him before returning to their various stages of panic. The best case scenario would probably be the nine energy signatures belonging to people who would be willing to fight Reindeer Games and Frosty alongside them, it was unlikely though. Given the Avenger’s luck, the nine energy signatures would belong to Reindeer Games’ allies, and the others would be cause by his knew army.

He sat down in one of the chairs and activated a computer showing the locations of the energy signatures.

Tony blinked. There were only seven displayed signatures. Ten he could understand, Reindeer Games and Frosty were likely to be together but this was different. This meant that at least four of the energy signatures knew one of the others. He tapped at the display, layering the image to show if any of the energy signatures were overlapping.

For a moment he missed it. His eyes flicking over the locations, noting there were two energy signatures in Alaska, before his eyes settled on the North Pole.

Tony leaned back in his chair, thinking. He would have remained like tat until he reached a conclusion if it had not been for the sharp slap to the back of his head. 

He spun around to glare at his attacker. “What was that for Natasha?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You are withholding information.”

Tony noticed that everyone was looking at him. He shrugged, hiding the joy that came from being the centre of attention. “Not really. Just that Reindeer Games and Frosty can’t be the only ones who’re allied.”

The Capsicle frowned. “How can you tell?” He asked.

Tony repressed the urge to mock the Capsicle and answered his question. “Four of them are meeting at the north pole.”

Tony watched as the Capsicle frowned, the nodded. “Guess we know where we’re going then.”

Bruce had apparently realised what Cap meant as he cut in. “You guys. You guys are going. Not me. Right?”

Tony looked over at the image and zoomed in on the four energy signatures. “North Pole here we come.” He muttered under his breath.


	38. Chapter 38

Tooth’s POV

Tooth fluttered nervously just above the ground as she watch North running around the pole. Bunny went back to complaining about something, Tooth wasn’t really listening. She was trying to figure out what had North so animated, one moment they were plotting what to do about Jack, the next a yeti (horrible teeth) had yelled something and the jolly man had run off without a word of explanation.

She sighed and followed him over to the globe. “What’s going on?” She asked.

North didn’t react and Bunny came up behind her. “Sheela’s right North, yer need ter give us an explanation.”

North spun around. “Is a disaster!” He yelled. Then he pushed past them. 

Tooth shot Bunny a confused look then turned to talk to North. “North, what’s a disaster?”

North looked up at her. “This!” he exclaimed and held up a sheet of paper covered in what looked to be children’s drawings.

Bunny looked at it. “I don’t get it North.”

North blinked and looked at what he was holding. “Oh not this.” He threw the sheet of paper to the ground and shook his head. “People be coming to the North Pole.”

Tooth’s eyes widened. “People!” She exclaimed in excitement, ignoring Bunny’s grumbles and Sandy’s fast symbols. “Oh my gosh, people! What will they be like? Oh I hope they have nice teeth, I wonder if-“

“Tooth!” Bunny yelled. “Calm down yer Sheela, they ain’t likely ter be here fer a pleasure trip. North?”

North shrugged. “Don’t know Bunny. But people be coming.”

“Believers?” Tooth asked quietly.

“Not for use. But they believe in Jack. Might be able to see us.” North shrugged, visitors were a new occurrence.

Tooth flew to the window. “I’m going to go see who they are.” And then she left before any protests could be raised.


	39. Chapter 39

Bruce’s POV

Bruce shivered. The Arctic was freezing, and he still didn’t get why he had to come. The Avengers had boarded a plane and Clint had flown them to the signal. But before they had managed to reach it there had been a navigation problem. Naturally the other Avengers had been too stubborn to let that stop them so they were now trekking to the signal’s origin. 

But that still did not explain why he had to be there.

Bruce sighed and squinted at the horizon. All he could see was white, white and . . . a kind of greeny blue.

Bruce blinked. “Err . . . guys?” He called out. “Can you see that as well?”

Whatever the greeny blue blur was, it was approaching quickly. And flying. That shouldn’t surprise him, Jokul had flown, but still.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the blur, realising his inability to see had less to do with distance and more to do with how fast the blur was moving.

Steve lifted his shield. “Incoming.” The captain said and the Avengers moved into ready positions with their respective weapons.

Bruce shifted on his feet, feeling useless.

Then the blur was upon them, flying straight up to Steve and stopping instantly. 

Bruce’s eyes widened, he had to be seeing things. Before him stood – hovered – what appeared to be a giant hummingbird. Only it wasn’t a hummingbird, it certainly had the wings and feather but the ones at the top of its head were too long and it had feet. And hands, which now that he noticed seemed to be stuck in Steve’s mouth.

Tony cleared his throat.

The bird lady jumped and spun, revealing a human face. She blushed. “Sorry. It’s just they’re so pretty.” She sounded as though she was on a sugar high.

Tony pointed his hand at the bird lady.

“Who are you?” He asked. Bruce found himself glad that someone else had thought to ask. 

“My name’s Toothiana. But you can call me Tooth. Everyone does.”

Bruce nodded. “Yes but, not to be rude or anything, but what are you?”

Tooth smiled, apparently not finding the question strange. Well, she was a bird lady.

“I’m the tooth fairy.”


	40. Chapter 40

Bunny’s POV

Bunny ran through his tunnels and jumped up behind the humans just as Tooth finished introducing herself.

The strange man in the colourful suit of armour laughed. “And I’m the Easter Bunny.”

Bunny glared. “Nah Mate.” The group of people spun around to stare at him. “I’m the Easter Bunny.”

Bunny looked around at the gathered people, smirking at their astonished expressions, well, the red head seemed to be trying to hide her reaction but it was still funny to watch. Though as to why adults could see him remained a mystery.

“So why are yer here mates?” Bunny asked, lightly tapping a foot against the ground whilst giving the group his best glare. “An while I’m at it, who ther hell are ya?”

There was no reply, if ‘the Easter Bunny is Australian’ didn’t count, which Bunny didn’t think it did/

Bunny sighed and looked past the group to Tooth. “We gonna take em ter see North Sheela?”

Tooth shrugged and fluttered over to another of the men and proceeded to stick her fingers in his mouth.

Bunny sighed and walked past her till he stood in the centre of the group. “Tooth, fingers out of mouth.” He muttered absently, ignoring the grateful look shot at him by the man she released. 

“Who are you people?” Bunny blinked as he turned towards the man who spoke.

“What are ya, a walkin’ Billboard?” He asked with a snigger. Then he frowned, it seemed that Jack was beginning to rub off on him. He shook his head. “Never mind. I’m gonna take ya ter the pole.”

Without giving them a chance to reply he thumped him foot hard on the ground and they fell into the tunnels.


	41. Chapter 41

Steve’s POV

Steve had just decided to protest the Easter Bunny’s opinion of his wardrobe, (no matter how much he may agree with him,) when a hole opened up under his feet sending he and his team falling and spinning and tumbling.

When it stopped Steve took the briefest of moments to observe that they appeared to be in some kind of workshop before he launched his shield at the Easter Bunny. Children’s legend or no the animal had just kidnapped them.

The other Avengers agreed with his decision as they too hastened to attack. Well, Banner took a few steps back and went slightly pale.

Steve blinked, shocked, as the oversized rabbit plucked his shield out of the air, used it to block attacks from Tony, Natasha and Clint before taking them out with a well-placed boomerang. A second boomerang knocked Steve to the floor so he did not see what happened to Thor, but by the time he had gotten up again the Asgardian was unconscious against the wall. Steve paused.

“What was tha fer mate?” The Easter Bunny asked, clearly irritated.

Steve blinked. “You kidnapped us?” He accused, though suddenly he was not so certain.

The giant rabbit gave a sort of growl. “I did no such thing, I gave yer plenty of warnin’ tha I was gonna bring yer here and yer just attacked me. Why I oughta-“

“Bunny, Bunny, Calm down.” Came a new voice. To Steve it sounded vaguely Russian. 

“Calm down! North, quit tellin me ter calm down. I have plenty reason ter be irritated.”

“Buy Bunny, you already defeated them.”

To Steve it sounded like an argument which had been repeated before.

Steve glance at his teammates while the Easter Bunny was distracted. Thor was still unconscious, Tony was groaning on the floor, Natasha and Clint were glaring daggers at the creature wish had destroyed their weapons and Banner was backing away from the incident. He sighed, they were in no condition to fight. 

“All right Bunny.” He said. “You can have the benefit of the doubt.”

The animal looked at him suspiciously. “Why?” Bunny asked finally.

Steve raised his hands in surrender. “We just came here looking for answers.”

“Answers?” This time it was the Russian – North – who spoke. 

Steve nodded. “Yes. You see we recently encountered someone called Jokul Frosti.”

He watched as the three gave each other curious looks before what appeared to be a man made of golden sand made a snowflake, also of golden sand, and showed it to the others.

North nodded suddenly, “Ah! You mean Jack Frost!”


	42. Chapter 42

Loki’s POV

Loki but his tongue. It hurt, but it was a lot better than screaming like a little girl as the Wind flung him this way and that. Why it couldn’t just give him a smooth ride like it did for Jokul, Loki would never know.

They were on their way to the North Pole as after Jokul had explained who the Guardians were Loki had decided that they sounded like the sorts of people it would be a good idea to ally himself with. Or at least make sure they understood the stakes of the game, it had worked wonders with Fury. At first the man had been completely hostile towards him but a simple (okay, a very complex) explanation later and the man was accepting, even if he still did not trust Loki completely

The Wind dumped them on top of a large and rather colourful building complex. Loki ran his fingers along his clothes, freezing off the moisture they had collected during the journey and brushing off non-existent dirt.

Loki turned to Jokul who had his nose pressed to what appeared to be a sunroof. Honestly, why would someone need a sunroof in the Arctic? There wouldn’t even be a sun for half of the year. 

Loki crouched next to his son. “What’s going on?” He asked. He had been under the impression that they would just be able to drop in and talk to the Guardians.

Jokul glanced over at him as he spoke but quickly returned his gaze to the interior of the workshop without answering.

Loki frowned and turned his gaze downwards to the scene in the workshop below. His eyes widened. Standing next to people he assumed to be the Guardians (they fitted Jokul’s descriptions of them perfectly) were the Avengers. To Loki’s amusement his so-called brother appeared to be unconscious. 

But that did not solve the problem they now faced. With the Avengers talking to the Guardians Loki could not go near. Even Jokul, a member of the Guardians was unlikely to be safe trying.

Loki frowned, thinking intensely in order to solve the new problem. Why could things not just go to plan for once?

He turned to Jokul to tell his son that they were leaving. Only to find his son opening the sunroof and jumping through.


	43. Chapter 43

Clint’s POV

Clint frowned. Years of fieldwork had taught him to always trust his instincts. And currently his instincts were telling him that something was about to happen.

Tilting his head slightly, Clint allowed his gaze to sweep around the workshop. Santa’s Workshop. No! Clint resisted the urge to shake his head, he could not allow –Santa- to get under his skin. Clint let out a sigh, slowly, so that it would not be noticeable.

His breath clouded in front of him.

Clint frowned. What was wrong about that? Because something was wrong with that. Even if they were in the arctic. He swept his gaze around the workshop again. That had to be it. It was the arctic, there was nothing strange about feeling a bit cold.

Feeling a bit cold whilst standing next to a wood burner.

Clint swung around, pulling his backup bow up and notching an arrow to the string. He ignore the queries of his teammates, instead searching frantically for something out of place. Because it had to be there.

There!

A flash of blue and brown, jumping down from the open skylight.

He released the arrow

It flew straight, completely on target. This was not going to be the first time he missed (Loki had caught the arrow, not dodged it).

A slight widening of teal blue eyes

The arrow activated, opening into a net which wrapped around the target.

A surprised yelp.

Clint was already moving towards where he knew his target had fallen. He stopped.

Before him, sheepish grin on his face, arms raised in mocking surrender through the net wrapped around him.

Jokul Frosti.


	44. Chapter 44

Norths POV

North frowned he had just managed to get them to calm down. Then that strange man dressed in black had pulled out a bow (honestly, Bunny had just destroyed his last one) and shot an arrow. Before North had even had a chance to react, the man had dashed off after whatever he had just shot.

Having run after the man, North could see that it was only Jack, why would the man have need to shoot him?

“Jack!” He greeted happily, pulling the net off the boy and ignoring his guests’ protests. “There you are. You still have not told us what wrong.”

“Tha’s right Frostbite, I want an explanation now.”

North ignored Bunny’s irritation and continued smiling. “Come now Jack. You tell us what be going on and I get you cocoa.”

He heard one of the men (dressed in a wonderful shade of red, though what was with the gold?) snort and mutter “Cocoa? That won’t work.”

Jack on the other hand grinned. “Extra-large with cream and marshmallows?” He asked. “Ooo, and can I have some sugar cookies as well? I love those.”

North laughed. “Of course, or course.” He turned to the elves “Dingle.” He really needed to figure out which one that was. “Cocoa and cookies for Jack.” As the elves ran off to fetch them he called after them. “And no eating them on way back!”


	45. Chapter 45

Jack’s POV

Jack smirked into his cup of hot chocolate at the barely restrained fury of the Avengers. To further irritate them he slurped his drink in a manner his father would have admonished him for, taking pleasure at the twitches the Avengers rewarded him with.

Grabbing a cookie from the plate the elves offered him he bit into it with relish, inwardly cackling at the Avenger’s expressions. 

Despite the Avenger’s reactions, it was the kangaroo who broke first.

“Ther hell is goin’ on Frostbite?” Bunny demanded, his foot tapping the floor in impatience.

Jack gave Bunny a happy grin. “Oh you know, this and that.”

His grin only widened at the way the kangaroo’s eyes started twitching.

“Tha’ is not an answer Frostbite.” Bunny growled. 

“Oh I know.” Jack chirped with glee.

Ironman snorted “Look brat, just tell us where Loki is and you’re free to go.”

Jack blinked then started laughing. “I knew you were dumb but I had no idea you were that stupid.”

Ironman made a sound like a growl. “What’s that supposed to mean Frosty?”

Jack was about to reply when he was interrupted by Black Widow. “Tony shut up, the kid’s right, we don’t even have him in handcuffs.”

“Handcuffs!” North blurted in surprise. “Why put Jack in handcuffs? Jack is nice person!”

“Jack is a criminal, charged with helping the escape of Loki.” Hawkeye spat Jack’s father’s name in disgust.

Jack bristled at the insult to his father but once again didn’t get the chance to speak.

“Loki?” Tooth asked in surprise. “But Jack hates Loki.”

The Black Widow snorted. “It sure didn’t look that way when he broke Loki out of SHIELD.”

Jack pouted as the conversation devolved into an argument between the Guardians and the Avengers over whether or not he had broken his father out of SHIELD confinement.

Losing interest in the childish fight, Jack turned to the elves to grab a cookie, only to give them a mock glare upon discovering they’d finished them whilst his attention was elsewhere.

“How could you.” He whispered to them before a flash of gold caught his attention.

He tried not to snigger at the way Sandy was jumping up and down, instead clearing his throat to gain the attention of the Guardians and Avengers.

When they turned towards his he gestured to Sandy. “I think he has something to say.” He told them.


	46. Chapter 46

Sandy’s POV

Sandy gave Jack a grateful smile and tilted a hat made of sand towards him.

Turning back to the Avengers he held up a single finger and created a question mark made of sand above his head.

“He wants to ask question!” North stated loudly and proudly.

Sandy sweat dropped but sent the Russian a thumbs up.

How can you see us?

North frowned, and Sandy mentally encouraged him, he could do it . . . 

“He wants to know if Avengers want cookies like Jack.”  
Sandy facepalms and the Avengers stared at North, Jack broke down laughing.

“He asked how you can see us.” Jack corrected between laughs.

The Avenger carrying no weaponary frowned. “What do you mean? Why wouldn’t we see you?”

Tooth blinked. “It’s a good question. Adults can’t normallys see spirits, and even if they could you need to believe in what you’re looking at to see it.”

Sandy nodded vigourously, pleased that someone else realised how starnge this was. 

It was then that the Asguardian moved with a groan, pulling himself into a sitting position and rubbing his head. 

Sandy gave the man a welcoming smile as he looked around in confusion.

“Who . . . Who are you?” The blond questioned, rubbing his head where Bunny had hit him.

We are the Guardians

But Sandy’s answer went unnoticed and North introduced them instead.

“We are Guardians.” He stated proudly. “We work for Man in Moon and protect people of Earth from Boogie Man.”

Sandy nodded happily, then frowned as the mna in the metal suit started laughing. 

“Sorry, sorry.” The man apologised. “But seriously, the Boogie Man?”

Tooth nodded seriously. “Yes.” She said simply.

Bunny glared. “Yer know, yer haven’t introduced yerselves yet.”

A man in Blue spandex nodded. “I suppose we haven’t. I am Captain America and these are my assosciates, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Ironman, Thor and Bruce Banner.” He introduced, gesturing to each person as he spoke.

Jack meanwhile was adding another list of names as Captain America gave his. “Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Uncle Thor and yeah, last ones right.” Only to smile angelically as Black Widow glared at him. 

Sandy sighed and shook his head.

Please stay on topic.

Jack grinned. “Sandy’s right.” He said as the others blinked in confusion. “We should get back on topic.”

Thor blinked. “Topic?” He asked.

Ironman answered in a stage whisper. “Why we can see the so called ‘spirits’”.

Thor frowned, “Is that not obvious Man of Iron?”

“Not to these idiots.” Jack chirped.

“Then enlighten us.” Hawkeye snapped.

Jack smirked. “Your fight against Loki means you are less likely to dismiss something for seeming unlikely. So long as a suggestion was placed, there’s no reason you wouldn’t have seen us.”

Bruce Banner’s eyes widened. “It was the energy signatures.” He said in realisation.


	47. Chapter 47

Bruce’s POV

Of course! When SHIELD had informed them about the energy signatures they had known there had to be something there, similarly to how they had known someone was causing the Snow Storm when they met Jack. At that point all they had needed was an open mind, easily provided by Loki. After all, if aliens could invade New York then anything could happen. 

“Bingo.” Jack said happily, though his mocking grin stated all too plainly that he thought they were stupid for not having realised the truth sooner. 

Bruce felt a flash of irritation at the way Jack was looking down on them, but squashed the emotion before the big guy could react.

“Well.” Jack clapped his hands together. “Now that problem has been solved I had best be going. You know, places to see, pranks to pull.”

As the spirit spoke he slowly backed towards the exit. Bruce nodded absentmindedly, too focused on the new information presented to him to worry about Jack. 

“Hold it.” Bruce blinked as Natasha spoke. “You still haven’t answered our questions Frost.”

Bruce’s eyes widened in surprise as he realised Natasha was right. They had almost just let Loki’s son walk free. Well, Jack had certainly inherited his father’s talent at manipulation. 

The spirit sagged and seemed to mumble to himself under his breath before he swung around to look at the Tooth Fairy (The Tooth Fairy!). Bruce could no longer see the boy’s expression but he could imagine the pleading eyes he was no doubt using.

“Come on Tooth, you know I’d never do anything bad!” The kid pleaded.

The Tooth Fairy seemed to falter before nodding in agreement. “Yeah, the Jack I know would never do something like that.”

Bruce frowned “That’s the problem.” He told the fairy. “Loki has the ability to control people’s minds, we think he might have done this to Jack.” The other Avengers nodded in agreement. 

Jack on the other hand only face palmed. “So if I can prove my dad isn’t controlling me I can go free?” His voice was slightly muffled by his palm.

Bruce glanced at his teammates before answering. “Well not go free exactly, but it would be helpful.”

“Okay!” The teen chirps before pointing at his eyes. “Here’s by proof.” 

Thor frowned. “That is no proof nephew, your eyes are blue.”

Jack rolled him eyes. “Yeah Frost Blue, their natural colour, not tesseract blue.”

Bruce blinked, that sounded important. “Tesseract blue?” He asked.

Jack nodded. “Yeah, the Tesseract is what does the controlling in the first place, so dad couldn’t right now even if he wanted to.”


	48. Chapter 48

Jack’s POV

Jack sighed, he’d almost escaped, but the worst thing now was that he didn’t know how much he was allowed to tell the Avengers. The part about him not being controlled was fine as Thanos would know that it was not possible. But if the Avengers found out too much then they would never be able to act convincingly enough. Especially his Uncle Thor.

North didn’t really seem to understand what was going on, or if he did, he did not understand how serious the situation was.

Jack resisted the urge to laugh at the way the Russian was running around, seemingly oblivious to the rising tension in the room. Jack had no reason to stop the man, after all he was delaying his interrogation.

Natasha growled at the Russian. “Sit down.” She snapped, obviously annoyed by the man’s overly cheerful manner. 

Once North had obeyed Natasha the woman turned to Jack.

“All right Brat, spill it.” She told him.

Jack raised his eyebrows, his dad had told him the Black Widow was a skilled interrogator, at least for a human. But asking such a direct question did not display the subtlety the Black Widow was known for. Either the rumours had been exaggerated or…

She was underestimating him.

“Sorry.” He told her, slightly irritated at being treated like a child. “I don’t have anything to spill, but if you gave me another drink or something I’m sure I could.” He told her, displaying his empty mug.

Stark snorted at that. “Even I don’t tell jokes that bad Frosty.” The man told him.

Natasha glared at them both. “Just tell us what Loki’s plans are, he needs to be stopped. 

Bunny frowned. “Calm down shela, Frostbite’s a pain, but ‘e wouldn’t do any real harm.”

Jack grinned. “I didn’t know you had so much faith in me kangaroo.”

“Oi! I’m a bunny, not a kangaroo!” 

Ignoring Bunny’s interruption Jack continued. “Is it really that hard to believe that dad isn’t planning something?” He asked the Avengers

“Yes.” Clint said simply, narrowing his eyes.

Jack paused. “Ok, yes I suppose that is a bit hard to believe.” He allowed. “But honestly, dad’s been making plots his entire life, why are you so concerned now?”

“He tried to destroy Jotenheim and led an army to invade Earth.” His Uncle pointed out. 

Jokul scowled, not liking that he couldn’t defend his father’s actions.

“Not to mention that in his invasion of Earth he killed hundreds, injuring many more.” The Captain of America pointed out.

“And he controlled people’s minds” Hawkeye said through clenched teeth. 

Tooth shivered. “Jack, the Avengers are right, you should tell them anything you know. Loki sounds worse than Pitch.”

That was the last straw as far as Jokul as concerned. He glared at the lot of them, his smile dropping off his face completely, the force of his glare causing several of them to step back.

“AND HAD HE NOT WHERE WOULD YOU BE NOW? IF HE HAD NOT DONE SO THEN MILLIONS MORE WOULD HAVE DIED LONG AND TORTUROUS DEATHS. IF HE HAD DONE NOTHING THEN THIS WORLD WOULD BE DEAD AT THE HANDS OF THANOS!” He roared in rage.

Thor gasped in horror and Jack’s eyes widened in realisation of what he had just said. 

“Thanos?” Thor asked, his voice deadly quiet. “What does any of this have to do with the Mad Titan?”


	49. Chapter 49

North’s POV

North could see that Jack was getting angry, all of the Guardians could. Even if Loki was as bad as they had heard, the man was still Jack’s father.

But when Jack said ‘Thanos’ North’s mind went blank. He was vaguely aware or Thor repeating the name in horror and the wide eyed expressions of his fellow Guardians. 

“Jack.” North said, deadly serious, “How is that madman involved?”

North could see Jack flinching. “I’m not allowed to say.” Came the Winter Spirits response. “I wasn’t supposed to give even that much away.”

North frowned. Thanos was just as much, if not more of a threat than Thanos, he needed to know what was going on.

The man who called himself Hawkeye snorted. “Probably a subordinate, or a boss. Either way they’re working together.”

Thor brought his fist down against a workbench, splitting it in two. North scowled, imagining the time it would take to fix, he was on a deadline here.

“I will admit my brother has made mistakes in the past. No, more than mistakes. But there is no sane man in all the nine realms who would willingly work with Thanos.” Thor thundered angrily.

The Black Widow snorted “Loki is in no way sane.”

“Oi!” Jack yelled in defence of his father.

North shook his head. “That does not matter Black Widow. Even insane dare not make deals with Thanos.”

Thor nodded his thanks to North before turning towards Jack. “Nephew, for whatever reason you believe you are following, staying silent shall not assist you. No man is capable of dealing with Thanos alone.”

The Ironman snorted. “What? One mention of this big bad Thanos and all of a sudden Loki’s the good guy? No matter his reasons, Loki still attacked Earth.”

North frowned, the atmosphere in the workshop was strained, the exact opposite of how it normally was.

“Let us calm down.” He told them. “There is no reason for raised voices and arguments.” He attempted to soothe, seeing that the Avengers were close to snapping.

Bunny backed him up. “North’s right. Yer all getting’ wound up. Even I can see we need ter calm down.”

Thor shook his head. “No rabbit, if Thanos is a threat we must know immediately!”

“Yer think I don’t know that!” Bunny snarled back.

“Look.” The Black Widow interrupted with deadly calm. “Why don’t we get Frost to explain?”

All eyes turned to Jack who gave a nervous smile. North’s eyes softened in sympathy as the boy stuttered under their gazes.

“Enough.”

It was a single word, spoken with complete authority.

North turned, and though he had never met the man, he knew instantly who stood before him.

Loki.


	50. Chapter 50

Loki’s POV

Loki had remained on the roof, frustrated at the rash actions of his son. If he had remained for just a few seconds more . . .

No, it was foolish to think of regrets, he had to think of how to use this. 

He winced as he watched Barton trap Jokul with an arrow which turned into a net.

The situation was getting worse with every passing second and it was not like they had been in a good position from the moment Jack had entered the workshop.

At this rate it might just be better to abandon Jokul to the Avengers and hope Thor would be able to prevent anything drastic from happening. 

Then again, with the way the Guardians were freeing Jokul and disregarding the Avenger’s protests he might not have to rely on that brainless lump. 

Now so long as Jokul did nothing stupid he should be able to free himself with ease. Loki watched as Jokul messed around, slurping his drink in a disgusting way before allowing the conversation to drift away from interrogating him. 

When his son excused himself though, Loki sighed, that was not going to work. Like Loki had predicted, Romanoff was fast to stop Jokul’s escape.

With a sigh, Loki stood and stretched, as much as he hated to do so he was going to have to abandon Jokul here. His son was not freeing himself quickly and Loki did not have the time to wait, Jokul would just have to catch up.

He shot his son one last glance before turning to leave, noting that Jokul appeared to be fast losing his temper.

It was just as he gathered his magic to teleport that he heard Jokul snap.

“AND HAD HE NOT WHERE WOULD YOU BE NOW? IF HE HAD NOT DONE SO THEN MILLIONS MORE WOULD HAVE DIED LONG AND TORTUROUS DEATHS. IF HE HAD DONE NOTHING THEN THIS WORLD WOULD BE DEAD AT THE HANDS OF THANOS!”

Loki froze. He knew his son was prone to acting or speaking without thinking, especially when angered. But surely he wouldn’t reveal something that important so easily. 

No, it was obvious that he had. Even now he could hear voices being raised in recognition of the name of the Mad Titan.

With such a large blunder there was only one real way to fix things. He would have to do so himself. 

Loki turned back to the workshop and used his magic to teleport within, careful to keep himself cloaked from prying eyes.

Romanoff was talking. “Look.” She said. “Why don’t we just get Frost to explain?”

As his son stuttered under their combined stared, Loki stepped closer.

“Enough.” He spat, his voice as cold as the fields of Jotenheim.


	51. Chapter 51

Loki’s POV

Loki smirked as the Avengers moved, ready for battle. He quickly dropped the expression however and settled for glaring at the lot of them, even the Guardians who mostly just looked confused. 

“Why is it that you fools always insist upon making my plans difficult?” He snarled at them.

He could just feel the smirk that Barton was directing at him as he replied “Because the Avengers were formed to stop you.” 

“Not to mention, we just don’t like you.” Stark commented, his grin hidden by his mask.

Loki snorted. “Formed to stop me?” He growled before pausing, did he really want to reveal this?

Before he could continue though, Rogers decided to speak. “That is what happened last time is it not?”

Loki sent the man a glare before answering “Not in actuality no. I think that you all are very easy to trick.”

“What does that mean?” Romanoff asked, her eyes narrowed.

Loki smirked, relaxing a little as he answered. “Oh please, you are hardly the first person I have fooled, you are not even the most intelligent, nowhere near in fact.”

Romanoff glared. “What. Did. That. Mean.” She demanded through clenched teeth.

“Why my dear Widow.” Her hands clenched as he said that. “I simply mean that none of you have any idea of the ramifications of what happened in New York.”

And arrow embedded itself in the ground by its foot. “What don’t we know?” The archer demanded.

“Indeed brother, what have you been hiding from us?”

Loki glared at Thor. “We are not brothers.” He took a deep breath to calm himself, he couldn’t afford to lose his temper here. “As for what I have been hiding, well you don’t honestly think you won in New York.”

“What?” Banner’s voice was strained and Loki was a little worried to note the man’s skin had a distinct green tint to it.

The guardians, who had been quiet until now, took that moment to speak.

“What does that mean?” The Easter Bunny growled.

Loki smirked. “Well,” He started, pausing so he could enjoy their reactions. “I mean that I had no reason to even try to win, I let you take the victory.”

Stark snorted. “You expect us to believe that?”

Loki shrugged. “It would be helpful if you didn’t.” He told them.

The Tooth Fairy frowned. “Why?” She asked, “How could that help you?”

It was Jokul who answered the question though. “Because if you believe that father is the enemy, then you will fight him without holding back, and there is no reason for Thanos to believe we plot against him.”


	52. Chapter 52

Thor’s POV

He was shocked. In a matter of minutes everything he had thought he had known about Loki had been completely disproved. He was glad his brother was not the psychotic man they had all thought him to be, but the truth seemed impossible.

How could Loki, the weakest warrior among his friends stand against Thanos and live? He knew his brother wielded magic and that there was a reason for his nickname ‘silver tongue’, but still.

To trick the Mad Titan.

Though what was worse was that in telling then the reason behind his actions, Loki may no longer be able to continue fooling Thanos.

After all, even Thor admitted he had no skills in acting, he was very much a straight on fighter.

The silence that had begun after Jokul’s words continued to stretch as Thor and his teammates absorbed the information. 

Till the Man of Iron broke it “So you mean to tell us that you’re actually the good guy?” Thor could hear the disbelief in his words.

It was Captain America who spoke next “Whether or not Loki is the good guy is not important right now Stark, If what Loki and Jack says is true then we have a problem far larger than anything we have ever faced before on our hands.”

The Guardian of Wonder nodded. “True, Thanos is a force near unbeatable in strength.”

The Black Widow frowned. “So we are just taking their word for it then. How can we trust them?”

The Guardian of Hope growled. “Look Sheela, I’ll admit tha’ Frostbite is one o the most annoyin’ people you’ll ever meet, but he’s a Guardian. He wouldn’t lie about somthin’ like this.”

“That doesn’t mean that Loki wouldn’t” Hawkeye shot back.

Thor frowned at his companion. “Neigh Hawkeye, Loki would not lie about Thanos.”

The Black Widow shot him an annoyed look. “Your brother is not exactly the most reliable of sources Thor.”

Thor nodded. “That may be so Widow, but Thanos is a serious matter, he would not lie about the Mad Titan.”

The Man of Iron snorted. “As if you can trust anything Reindeer Games says.”

Hawkeye nodded in agreement. “And who is this Thanos guy anyway, how is he so dangerous?”

The Guardian of memory shuddered. “Thanos is an untouchable strength, his armies are never ending. His madness has consumed him and convinced his he may court death herself and that the destruction of all would be his wedding gift to her.”

North continued. “He has already destroyed much in his quest to court death.”

“Including Tooth’s people, the sisters of flight.” The Guardian of hope paused. “And my own, the Pookas.”

A deathly silence followed the Pooka’s words.


	53. Chapter 53

Jack’s POV

Jack licked his lips nervously at the silence and glanced at his dad. Loki was just standing calmly, which did not help Jack’s dilemma.

If they had told the Avengers that Loki had lost on purpose before, did that mean he could go ahead and tell them the rest? Jack also wanted to know if Loki was angry about what he’d let slip.

Not that it would be easy to figure that out, his dad was next to impossible to read when he didn’t want to be.

Jack sidled over to stand next to his dad as the Avengers were distracted by the revelations of the Guardians. As soon as he was standing next to his father he grinned nervously at the man.

His dad only spared him a glance and a minute shake of his head before clearing his throat and breaking the silence that had permeated the workshop.

“As you can tell, Thanos is a very real threat.” Loki started.

Romanoff frowned. “True.” She glanced at Jack who could tell she was displeased by his position. “But it does not tell us why you chose to reveal his involvement now.”

Jack gave a nervous chuckle at that, though it was his dad who answered. “Because Thanos plans to invade Earth personally very soon.”

All eyes widened in horror.

Loki ignored this however and continued talking. “Originally I had planned upon asking for the right to lead his armies once again and allowing you the victory.”

Bruce frowned. “Wait.” He said. “If Thanos truly is as bad as you say, then how exactly did he take your loss at New York?”

Jack winced. He knew the answer to that. Thanos had nearly killed his dad. It was only the fact that Loki had ‘converted’ Jack to the cause which had saved him.

“That is not important.” Loki replied, obviously unwilling to inform the Avengers what had really happened.

Romanoff nodded. “Very well, your plan seems at least plausible. I assume the reason you did not wish to tell us is that you couldn’t risk Thanos learning of your treachery.”

Loki nodded. “I am going to have to be more careful until after the invasion to ensure I am not discovered.”

Jack clenched his teeth. He hated what his father wasn’t saying, but he wasn’t allowed to just come out with it.”

Fortunately for him, Steve caught onto it. “Why?” He asked. “Why only till after the invasion?”

Jack couldn’t take it anymore, he replied before his father could deflect the question. “Because Thanos is going to kill dad if he doesn’t win.”


	54. Chapter 54

Clint’s POV

Clint was torn upon hearing of Loki’s impending demise so long as he kept along with his current plan. For starters, even if Loki was not an enemy (something he was not entirely sure he believed), Clint doubted he would ever manage to forgive the man for controlling his mind. 

But the man had a son. No matter how annoying or like his father the brat was, Jack was still Loki’s son and facing the near certain prospect of his father’s death. 

If Loki was telling the truth, which Clint was still not entirely convinced of.

Clint really didn’t know what to say in this situation. A few short days ago he would have rejoiced at the news of Loki’s impending death. But now, even if only for Jack’s sake he found he could not.

In the end he did not have to say anything as Thor spoke instead.

“Then we must find another way brother.”

Santa frowned and shook his head. “It is a shame Asgardian, but it is not as easy to make a new plan as you think.”

Clint almost backed away at the rage Thor showed as he replied. “You have only just learnt of my brother’s plan, what would you know of it?”

“No Thor.” Loki interrupted before the lightning god could argue further. “North is correct, this is not a plan that would be easy to change.”

Clint snorted. “You haven’t exactly told us the plan.” He pointed out.

Loki’s son shrugged. “He hasn’t told me the entire plan either.” The boy said, all traces of his previous emotional outburst gone from his face.

Bruce frowned. “And you’re fine with that?” The scientist asked, though he shrank back from the glare that was his only reply.

Clint sighed and thought over what they knew, which was not much now that he thought about it. There really was not much now that he thought about it. There really were only two options, either allow Loki to be executed for failure or let Thanos take over the Earth, and the second was not really an option.

Clint was drawn out of his musings when Loki spoke again.

“There is another option.” The man seemed strangely hesitant to continue. “But the success rate is really too low to be viable, and it may end in my death anyway.”

Clint almost stopped listening at that point, it did not seem like a true option, even without hearing the full story.

Loki eyed the Avengers, as though deciding whether or not to tell them. “It is always an option to simply fight back against Thanos, but the odds of actually winning are so minute.”

Stark snorted. “What, do you have no faith in us Reindeer Games? We’re the Earth’s mightiest heroes!”

Loki glared at the man “And you barely won against me when I was trying to lose.”

As much as Clint hated to admit it, Loki was right in that regard. He gave Jack a look of sympathy, it looked like the poor kid really was going to lose his father.


	55. Chapter 55

Tooth’s POV

Tooth’s wings drooped and she landed on the floor as none of the Avengers spoke of refute Loki’s statement. The hard truth had silenced even Thor it seemed. It truly was a shame, though Tooth had no love for Loki personally she now realised that Jack cared for his father. The man’s death would hurt Jack and Tooth hated to see Jack upset.

Around her the fairies chattered quietly to each other in their own language, trying to think of a way around Loki’s death. Tooth watched them half-heartedly on the mere possibility that they might be able to think of something.

In the end it was Baby Tooth who came up with the most interesting point and her eyes widened as he considered it.

Slowly her wings rose and her eyes brightened. The longer she thought about it, the more likely it seemed, till she felt like she could explode from what Baby Tooth had just told her.

“Guys!” She exclaimed, vibrating in the air as they turned towards her. “What Loki says may be true, sure you barely won last time, but that’s not important.”

“It isn’t?” Tooth didn’t notice who spoke, but they seemed highly sceptical. 

“All of you have gotten stronger since you fought with Loki.” She continued. “And that’s not even the best part.”

The other Guardians seemed to realise where she was going and Tooth saw a grin spread across North’s face.

“You aren’t fighting alone this time! The Earth is our responsibility too, we’ll fight alongside you!”

Loki frowned. “But that might not be enough.” He pointed out, but this time Jack spoke.

“Then we could ask Mother Nature!” He said, his eyes sparkling. “Sure she doesn’t usually get involved in anything, but against Thanos . . .”

Tooth could see that Sandy was nodding happily at what she was saying, even Bunny gave a small smile.

Their enthusiasm proved infectious and soon the Avengers were sporting grins of their own.

“What are we afraid of?” Ironman asked. “Just some bad odds, we can still do this.”

Thor was laughing loudly. “Twill be a quest sung about through the ages! None shall forget the day we face down and defeat Thanos!”

“I don’t know guys, Thanos sounds dangerous.” Yet despite what he was saying, Banner had a smile on his face and Tooth could tell he did not mean it.”

They all turned to Loki.

“You’re all mad.” He told them, but cracked a grin. “But I suppose no one sane was ever worth knowing.” He gave a small sigh. “Very well, I guess we have a new plan.”

At those words Tooth let out a cheer and hugged Jack, who hugged her right back with the biggest grin she had ever laid eyes on spread across his face for all to see.


	56. Chapter 56

Jack’s POV

As soon as they decided what to do, Loki sent Jack off to speak with Mother Nature, the Avengers returned to SHIELD and the Guardians set off to see if they could convince any of the other holiday spirits to help.

The Wind was propelling Jack as fast as possible towards his destination, for once not playing even a little due to the urgency of the situation.

Jack landed in the Season Sanctuary with a great gust of cold wind, ignoring the protests of the minor seasonal spirits at the frigid air he brought with him. 

“Mother Nature!” He called out, the urgency in his voice silencing the complaints of the other spirits.

Mother Nature was fast to appear, her face showing her confusion at his presence and her relief at his safety.

“We need your help.” He told her swiftly.

She raised an eyebrow. “We?” She questioned. 

Jack nodded. “My dad, the Avengers and the Guardians.

She scowled. “Do not mention them.” The air in the Seasonal Sanctuary grew cold and the air seemed supercharged, as though lightning was about to strike. “I understand the importance of their work, but that does not change the fact that it is my father they fight.”

Jack winced. He knew that Nature was sensitive when it came to the Guardians, she had barely accepted that he now worked with them. It was not that she did not know the importance of their work, it was that she had always thought that there must be another way of stopping Pitch. She had never given up on the idea that her father could be returned to her.

“Sorry.” He apologised quickly. “But that isn’t important right now.” She arched a single eyebrow and he continued. “Thanos is planning to invade Earth.”

Nature’s eyes widened. “Loki mentioned you had gone missing, and I am glad you are back, but what did you do to involve yourself with the Mad One?”

Jack pouted. “Why do you always blame me?” He complained before becoming serious. “No, Thanos has been trying to invade Earth for a long time now. Dad failed the previous attempt on his own, but this time he needs help.”

Mother Nature looked at him. “I do not get involved in the affairs of others.” She sighed. “But if Thanos has made my planet his target? It appears I can no longer afford to maintain my neutrality.”

Jack grinned. “So you’ll help us?” He clarified.

She nodded. “Return to your father, we shall send help once we have finished our preparations.”

Jack nodded. “Thank you.” He said, trying to push all of his gratitude into those two words before calling the Wind to him and setting off for the SHIELD Helicarrier.


	57. Chapter 57

Tony’s POV

The Easter Bunny had given them a lift back to their ship, though the warning given to them this time had not made the trip any easier. That Loki had managed to come out of it looking like nothing had happened just annoyed him.

That said, even Reindeer Games had been silent for the flight back to the Helicarrier.

When they left the Avengers Jet, Tony half expected Loki to put on some form of disguise, only to be glad for his mask to hide his shocked expression when the man simply walked carelessly onto the Helicarrier – and got away with it!

Tony pouted, but blanked his expression before pulling of his mask and following Loki down into the Helicarrier.

“We need to see Fury.” Loki told them.

Stark snorted. “What do we need to see the Pirate for?”

Only to pout when Loki did nothing but roll his eyes at him. The silence was actually hurting Tony at this point, how could people expect him to go so long without cracking a joke? He was Tony Stark, he lived to mock people.

When they entered Fury’s study the man looked up at them and sighed. “What on Earth have you done now?” The eyepatch wearing spy asked, somehow managing to sound annoyed despite his emotionless face and tone. 

Tony grinned. “Oh you know me eyepatch, I just love making your day easier.”

Rock of Ages rolled his eyes at him and spoke directly to Fury. “There has been a change in plans.”

Tony hummed. “Yeah, but that aside, when did Mr Super Spy start working for Reindeer Games?”

Fury glared. “What on Earth gave you that impression?” He demanded.

He shrugged, grinning. “Oh, I don’t know. After all, it’s impossible to wander into your study and happen to overhear you taking orders from Reindeer Games here.”

Fury glared. “What sort of change in plan?” He asked after an uncomfortable silence. 

Capsicle cleared his throat. “We detected several energy signatures and decided to investigate. That led us to encounter a group of people called the Guardians, as well as Loki and Jack. Loki revealed the threat of Thanos and we have decided not to sit by and let it happen. We plan to fight Thanos.”

Fury stared at the lot of them before sighing. “I suppose there’s no way I can convince you to go back to the original plan concerning Thanos?”

“None at all Sir.” Legolas informed his curtly. 

Fury sighed again. “May I at least ask why exactly you decided to take action without informing myself about it?”

Tony snorted. “We’re the Avengers eyepatch, you don’t lead us, and you don’t even write our pay check.”

“Not to mention it was a little hard to trust you when we thought you were working for Loki.” Bruce pointed out.

Fury looked up at them and sighed. “Very well, do as you will. I’ll inform the rest of SHIELD that Loki and Frost are no longer a threat.”

Loki nodded. “It will be easier if I don’t have to use an illusion just to walk around.”

Tony blinked. “Wait, but I didn’t see anything!”

“You were not supposed to, my illusion was solely in the eyes of the SHIELD agents.” Loki told him with a roll of his eyes.


	58. Chapter 58

Loki’s POV

Despite the good cheer of the Midgardians, Loki found himself unable to truly feel confident about their chances of victory. Behind his blank expression, Loki was terrified for the fate of his son. He had long since abandoned his adopted family, and he did not regret doing so, but he did not want to lose Jokul.

Loki shook his head to clear himself of his depression. He did not have time for this. Though Thanos had no plan of attack for a few more weeks, Loki knew that the Mad Titan would likely attack the moment that he learned of Loki’s treachery. 

So in truth the attack could happen at any time, Loki had no idea how long it would take Thanos to learn of his actions. In fact, the Mad One might already be aware and plotting his demise.

“Brother!” Loki scowled at Thor’s cheerful nature, how could he be happy at a time like this! His irritation was such that the almost did not notice Thor’s form of address

Almost

“I am not your brother.” Loki snarled. 

Thor faltered and Loki quashed any feelings of regret at his treatment of the Asgardian prince. “My apologises.” The man said. “But why are you out her bro- Loki? Should you not be getting some rest?”

Loki blinked, he had not realised it had gotten so late. He looked up at the stars, unable to feel the cold that made his brother shiver.

“Come now Loki, come inside and get some rest.”

Loki glared at Thor. “I won’t, I cannot afford for Thanos to catch us off guard.”

“Please Loki. I wish we could be brothers, like we used to be. Don’t you remember all the fun times we had?”

Loki turned away. “Look Thor, just because I did not attempt to invade Midgard does not resolve me of my previous crimes. I still tried to destroy Jotenheim, I still face life imprisonment on Asgard.”

“But you regret it. Brother, father will not be so harsh on you.”

Loki glanced back at Thor. “The only thing I regret is that I failed to destroy them!”

He could see Thor opening his mouth to protest, but a gust of cold wind cut him off as Jokul landed next to them on the top of the Helicarrier. 

Jokul flashed Loki a grin and he felt his spirits lifting just be being in the presence of his son.

“Greetings Jokul, how is Mother Nature?” He asked.

Jokul shrugged. “Same as ever, she mentioned that you visited her.”

Loki nodded. “I was worried for you when you went missed.” He gave his son a smile. “Never mind that now, what was her reply?”

Jokul grinned. “She can come! She’s gathering the other seasonal spirits as we speak.”


	59. Chapter 59

Steve’s POV

The next few days were amazing as far as Steve was concerned. As a religious man it was simply incredible to be surrounded with proof that there was a higher force in the world.

Each day more and more spirits would arrive and Steve found himself fascinated by how they would act. There were clear factions among the spirits. As far as Steve could tell there were two main groups, the Seasonal and the Legend Spirits.

It was plain to see that in many situations the two groups did not get along with each other, yet Steve was amazed by how no matter how bad the arguments got, no one resorted to violence. Of course, that could have only been due to the impending threat of Thanos, but Steve felt that it was much more than that.

It was as if the spirits saw each other for all of their differences, and despite all the arguments that ensued, everyone accepted everyone else. 

Steve found himself wishing that humans could be like that, able to see past each other’s differences and appreciate them. For perhaps then the World Wars would never have happened. Perhaps then world peace could be a possible future, or even already a reality.

He watched as their army gathered, people who were willing to fight and die in order to defeat Thanos and smiled. He had not lied when he had told Fury they were going to fight Thanos, but he knew that when he had said it he had not known whether or not they could win. But now, with all these people before him, he found himself unable to picture a scenario which could lead to their loss.

It was this confidence which he found himself immersed in when a young SHIELD operative approached him. 

“Sir.” The man said, his tone nervous but brave nonetheless.

“Yes soldier.” Steve replied.

The man licked his lips. “I have a report from the bridge Sir. Thanos’ ships have been detected entering the solar system, he will be arriving in a few hours.”

Steve looked at the man and smiled. “Frightened?” He asked. 

The man swallowed. “Only a little” He said, a shaky smile on his face.

Steve looked the man in the eyes. “It is alright to be frightened.” He told the man. “What I important is that you do not let your fear defeat you. That despite your fear you fight and refuse to let Thanos win.”

The SHIELD agent grinned at him and nodded firmly. “Sir, yes Sir!” he practically yelled, giving him a salute before running off.

“Wow Capsicle, another fan?”

Steve turned to see Tony approaching him and sighed. “It would seem so wouldn’t’ it?” He shook his head before becoming serious. “Thanos is mere hours away, we need to get ready.”

Tony grinned. “To New York then?” Steve shot the billionaire a confused look. “Well, it is where we pushed him back before, why not end it there?”

Steve frowned. “This isn’t a game Stark.” He warned, before allowing a small smile to cross his face. “But I suppose so, why not?”


	60. Chapter 60

Bruce’s POV

He stood on the streets of New York, slightly nervous about what was to come. Usually he would be making a fuss, trying to figure out an excuse for not being there. But this time he was painfully aware how necessary it was that the Hulk helped against Thanos. 

Bruce took a deep breath, it was painfully loud in the silence of the city. New York had been evacuated by SHIELD only a few minutes prior and now they all stood in complete silence, waiting with apprehension for the arrival of Thanos. 

There was a loud sound like a boom and suddenly Bruce could see it, a gigantic space ship coming down from the skies over New York.

Already the spirits were starting to move. Those that could fly were taking to the skies, flying swiftly towards Thanos’s ship. 

Bruce was vaguely aware of Stark taking off from next to him and Barton notched his first arrow to his bow, scanning the skies for a target. The majority of his attention was taken by the sheer size of the space ship before them.

That was before small flying platforms started leaving the spaceship en masse, each platform carrying many Chitauri down to the city below. 

All of a sudden Bruce found himself surrounded by bright lights and explosions as the spirits began their attack. 

Barton was unleashing arrow after arrow, his shots never failing to reach his targets. 

Bruce watched as a platform caught fire and crashed into the ground. The Chitauri warriors upon it stumbling out from the flames and rushed to attack some of the ground troops. 

Bruce was overwhelmed by the bright lights flashing on all sides and the cacophony of sound deafened him as he stood frozen on the road as the other Avengers set off.

Barton glanced back at him as he ran. “What are you waiting for?” He yelled. “It’s time to get angry Banner!”

Bruce nodded and closed his eyes, gathering his resolve. 

When he opened them again both his eyes and skin were a toxic green. 

He leapt from the road with a single yell upon his lips.

“HULK SMASH!!”


	61. Chapter 61

North’s POV

He lashed the reigns, seeing the chaos in the distance as he sped ever closer to New York. 

Tooth took off, flying faster than the sleigh and Sandy too leapt off, his sand cloud pulling him ahead quickly. 

Out of the corner of his eye North could see Bunny, for once not complaining about the sleigh and a grim expression on his face. 

North could see the others spirit ahead of him. Each one fighting in their own unique way. 

One spirit was using great vines to wrap around her opponents and crush them even as they reached for a new victim. 

Another was throwing fireballs right and left, leaving the Chitauri aliens to burn to death, their screams echoing across the city. 

A third was controlling some sort of mist like substance, which turned into objects in a similar way to Sandy’s dream sand did. 

But that was all they had time to see as they collided with the first wave of Chitauri. 

A golden whip grabbed a Chitauri ship ad flung it out of his path as North pushed the sleigh into a steep descent, drawing a sharp yell from Bunny. 

As they landed North was already leaping from the sleigh, his cutlasses effortlessly butting through several of the Chitauri as he let out a cry of rage. 

North was aware of the other guardians, sans Jack, gathering around him. Cutting down every foe in reach and let out a laugh. 

“Come on!” He roared. “We are not afraid of any armies. Thanos! Come face us!”

The Chitauri made furious chattering noises and rushed forwards, falling to the guardians weapons with ease. 

“Is this tha best ya got?!” North heard Bunny yell and laughed again. 

No matter how easy it seems at first however, the flow of Chitauri was near never ending. No matter how well he fought North found himself taking injuries as time went by. Nothing serious, just a scratch here and there. 

But these injuries built up and it did not help that they were beginning to tire. 

North panted, back to back with Bunny. Sandy and Tooth had gone off somewhere and the pair was surrounded. 

“Tired?” Bunny yelled at him.

“Of course not!” North forced through his pants. “I’m just getting warmed up!”

“Ha! As if, you’ll see, I can take out more than you!”

North managed to snort derisively. “As if, I’ll believe it when I see it!”

Bunny grinned at him over his shoulder. “Keep yer eyes on me then!”

And the two launched themselves back into the battle.


	62. Chapter 62

Loki’s POV

Loki was fighting back to back with Jokul, his twin summoned knifes slicing through his enemies as he fought savagely. 

Though he hated to use it, Loki allowed his skin to change to it true Joten blue, and laughed as a foolish Chitauri grabbed its arm only to rear back with a yowl of pain at the frostbite which now covered its arms

For a moment Loki was worried he might hurt Jokul, only to have his fears proved unfounded when his son pushed him out of the way of an attack, seeming not to notice any change in temperature. 

The wave of Chitauri seemed never ending, soon forcing Loki to toss his blades aside in order to throw a bolt of magic at Thanos’s army, noticing that Jokul was doing something similar. 

With a yell Loki sent out a bolt of Joten ice magic out, clearing an area of a good few meters of Chitauri, allowing he and Jokul to catch their breaths. 

“You Okay?” He asked his son, sending out several clones to keep the Chitauri at bay.

Jokul nodded, aiming his staff and firing a bolt of ice at a Chitauri ship that came too close. “We’re going to need to find a way to stop them, there are too many.”

Loki nodded in agreement with his son. “True, though at this point there is little we can do . . . Unless.” Loki paused, his mind racing and causing him to become distracted. 

A flash of ice in front of him brought him back to reality as Jokul flash froze several Chitauri which had made it past his clones. “Pay attention!” His son called out to him. 

Loki snorted. “I should be telling you that!” He called back as he used his Aeisir to throw several Chitauri back from his son. 

“Touché.” Jokul muttered, shivering. Likely at how close the Chitauri had gotten without him noticing. 

With a grunt, Loki slit the throat of a Chitauri with a new summoned knife and set another alight with a flick of his wrist. 

“I have an idea.” He told Jokul, who glanced towards him uncertainly. “Thanos came to New York because that is where I was correct?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “So I should be able to lure him out of hiding. No leader should make the Chitauri easier to defeat.”

Loki could tell his son was uncertain but was glad when Jokul nodded in agreement nonetheless. 

He turned to leave, only to be stopped by a shout from his son. 

“Wait!” Loki turned his head back slightly. “You, you will come back won’t you?” Jokul sounded nervous, uncertain, almost afraid. 

Loki gave his son a reassuring grin, though it likely looked more like a grimace. “Don’t worry Jokul, you won’t lose me so easily, not again.”

“So you will come back? You promise?” Jokul sounded like the small child he had been so, so long ago. 

Loki nodded. “I’ll be back, I promise Jokul.”

Then, before Jokul could pull him back again, Loki ran off, not wanting Thanos to be anywhere near his son during their battle.


	63. Chapter 63

Jack’s POV

Jack watched as Loki sprinted away, the man’s magic making him flicker in and out of sight, before turning to the Chitauri.

Jokul formed an icy knife at the end of his staff and used it to stab at the Chitauri to keep them from getting too close. It was not difficult to keep the aliens at bay, but Jokul found himself getting more and more frustrated as time went by. 

For no matter how confident he was in his father’s abilities, and despite the man’s promise, Jokul could not shake the feeling that something awful was about to happen. 

“THANOS!”

His father’s shout stopped all the Chitauri in their tracks. From where he stood, Jokul could have sworn the entire world froze as his father yelled the titan’s name. 

“COME OUT AND FACE ME!”

Jokul held his breath in fear as he realised that the Mad Titan was doing just that, for he could see the man coming down from his spaceship upon a platform that looked different to those that the Chitauri had used. 

“Traitor.” The Mad Titan hissed, his voice somehow echoing across all of New York. 

More words were exchanged but Jokul was not listening, instead he was flying as fast as he could go towards where his father’s voice was coming from, the Stark Tower. 

Jokul nearly flew face first into a force field which now surrounded the tower, settling for blasting a bolt of ice at it and watched as it ricocheted into the window of a building instead of breaking through like he had hoped. 

Loki and Thanos had stopped talking and Jokul could hear the pair as they crossed blades, painfully loud as the city was still silent. 

Jokul was vaguely aware of the Avengers and the Guardians attempting to break down the barrier but did not join them, instead straining to see what was going on. 

He caught a glimpse of Thanos and summoned the Wind, floating up in the air to get a better view. 

Jokul’s eyes widened in awe at the sight of his father fighting one on one with Thanos. It was incredible that the two seemed so evenly matched. No, Jokul’s eyes widened ever further as he watched, his father was winning. 

With a strike of his knives his father sent Thanos’s weapon flying from his hand before burying one of them in the Mad Titan’s chest. 

Jokul’s eyes were wide as he watched his father take a step back and sigh in relief. Though unfortunately his eyes were not wide because the man had just defeated Thanos. 

For the Mad Titan in his last moments had yanked the knife from his own chest and flung it at the unguarded form of Loki. 

“DAD!” Jack screamed as his father collapsed, the Wind pushing him forward as the barrier before him shattered.

Within seconds he was crouched by his father’s side, sobbing as he checked helplessly for signs of life that he instinctively knew was not there.

Ignoring Thanos as he took a final rattling breath and collapsed as lifeless as Loki to the floor.


	64. Chapter 64

Thor’s POV

No matter how worried he was for his brother and nephew, Thor ran first to the unmoving form of Thanos when the barrier shattered. In the few seconds it took to confirm the Mad Titan’s demise, Jokul’s sobbing informed Thor of the state of his brother. 

Thor approached Loki and stood awkwardly behind his nephew as the boy hugged the lifeless body of his father. He turned away from the view as tears welled up in his eyes, towards where his teammates stood awkwardly. 

The Guardians did not have the same problem as the Avengers, but then they had not fought Loki as the Avengers had, and they rushed forwards to comfort Jokul. 

“Oh Jack.” Thor heard the Guardian of memories murmur as the Guardian of Dreams spoke silently through his symbols. Though Thor did not understand what was said the golden man’s expression showed his feelings plainly. 

Thor wiped away his tears, pausing to try to say something to his nephew but found himself unable to find the words to comfort his nephew and in the end turned back to the Avengers. 

He knew that he had not always been there for his brother and now he was realising he had likely failed his nephew in the same way. For all that the Winter Spirit smiled, Thor had assumed there was nothing wrong with their relationship. Though by his inability to give Jokul comfort, he supposed there probably had been the entire time. 

Now that he thought about it, he had not even sought his nephew out after Loki’s first ‘death’, nor had he been involved after Loki’s subsequent not-so-attempted invasion of Midgard. 

He offered his teammates a strained smile and was grateful when Black Widow immediately brought up business, he knew it was not healthy to avoid this, but he just wanted something to do. 

“We need to do a sweep pf the city.” Black Widow told him. “When Thanos died the Chitauri fled, but we need to make sure none of them stayed.”

“Then someone will need to go find our resident green rage monster.” The Man of Iron reminded and Thor was surprised to note that Banner was indeed not present. 

Thor worked his way through the city alongside Rogers and the pair did not encounter any Chitauri, meaning they soon returned to the ruins of Stark Tower. 

The Man of Iron had arrived before them and was conversing with the Guardian of Wonder over the remains of the tower. 

“I mean, what is it with aliens and attacking my tower? I know I’m amazing and all bit sometimes I just wish they’d leave me alone.”

“I understand friend, but worry not. I get yetis to work here and fewer to be good as new in just few week, you’ll see.” The jolly man turned towards Thor and his face grew serious. “Ah, Thor yes?” Thor nodded and the Guardian of Wonder continued. “Jack said to tell you good bye, he be back when he be ready.”

Thor swallowed. “Will he be okay?” He asked hesitantly.

The Guardian of Wonder eyed him before nodding. “Jack is strong, he just need time to accept what has happened. That is all.”

“Thank you.” Thor told the Guardian.


	65. Chapter 65

Jack’s POV

Jack sat, his back to a cliff, deep in the Antarctic wasteland. His tears had long since run dry, and now he sat motionless, not even reaching to clear his tears from where they had frozen on his cheeks.

His dad has broken his promise. He had said he would come back. He hadn’t.

Jack buried his head between his knees and stared at the icy floor.

A shadow fell over him and Jack sighed. “Go away.” He told it. “I want to be alone.” He wasn’t in the mood to deal with any of his friends, to smile for the people he knew. 

“Come now Jokul, don’t sulk.”

Jack’s eyes widened in disbelief and his head snapped up.

“Didn’t I say I would come back?” His father asked, a smirk on his face, through his eyes showed his concern. 

“Dad.” Jack whispered, almost reverently. “DAD!!” He yelled, jumping up and throwing himself at the man, hugging him as his tears ran anew. “How?” He asked after a minute or so.

His father chuckled. “There was a reason that I wanted to fight alone you know.” He told Jack, who only gripped him tighter. “Because none of you were close the Avenger’s couldn’t tell that I was controlling Thanos’s dead body.”

“Thank you.” Jack said into his father’s shoulder, seeming to ignore Loki’s plotting in favour of his gratitude for his father still being alive. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jack drew back and wiped his face, grinning. 

“I have to go tell Uncle Thor.” Jack said excitedly. 

His father grabbed his arm and shook his head. “Did you not just listen Jokul? I don’t want any of them knowing I’m still alive, not even Thor. He would tell Odin that I yet live and then I would have to answer for my crimes on Asgard.”

“But, we can’t not tell him.” Jack was horrified, his Uncle had cried for Loki, Tooth had told him even if he hadn’t seen it himself. 

Loki shook his head. “Maybe in the future Jokul, but not now.”

Jack hesitantly nodded in agreement before sitting back down, his father sitting next to him. 

They sat like that for a while, Jack smiling contentedly before his father reached out and hit him lightly over the head. 

“Owww!” Jack exaggerated his pain. “What was that for?”

“That was for telling the Avengers about Thanos.” 

Jack pouted and looked at his father. “I thought you’d forgotten about that.”

The look Loki shot him told him exactly how stupid a thing that was to assume. 

Nonetheless, Jack smiled. “I’m really glad you’re not dead dad.”

Loki looked at him, then smiled as well. “As am I Jokul, as am I.”


End file.
